You're The One I Want
by ish33
Summary: Set in season one: Lucas realizes he wants Brooke and must do everything to win her back. But what happens when their relationship brings heartache to not only themselves but to other people. BRUCAS
1. Whatever it takes

"I know you don't have any reason to listen to me." said Lucas

"you're right I don't." said Brooke while closing the door.

"Brooke. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you know how sorry I am for what I did." Said Lucas stopping her

"How sorry you are? Do you know that the entire time that we were dating I actually felt inferior to you? What a joke. You are like other guy on the planet. You're a liar and a cheater." Brooke said.

"you're right. I lied to you. And there's no excuse for that." Lucas said

"Whatever. Why don't you tell it to the girl you hooked up with last night. As far as excuses, you don't owe me any. I'm not your girlfriend. And from here on out, I'm not even you friend." Brooke said before slamming the door in his face.

With that Lucas just walked away. Seeing the hurt in Brooke eyes killed him. He couldn't believe he made someone beautiful and full of life as Brooke so sad. He walked the whole way home thinking about Brooke and the all the time they spent together.

When Lucas got home he had a visitor in his room waiting for him.

"hey, what are you doing here." Said Lucas when he walked in.

"I just came to see how you are. You don't look so good." Peyton said

"Had a long day. Just glad it's over." he said sitting on his bed

"whats wrong, did something happened?" she said sitting next to him.

" Brooke won't talk to me." He said pretty much pouting

"yeah she won't talk to me either. Look I know Brooke she'll get over this, and find some new guy to win over. that's just the way she is." She said

"peyton, I broke her heart. You didn't see her tonight. She was just so hurt and disgusted with me. I couldn't even look her in the eye." He said

"Look, we made a choice and now we have to live with it. Just think now we can just concentrate on us." She said scooting closer to Lucas trying to kiss him.

"Look Peyton, I don't think that this is a good idea right now. I need to figure some stuff out first. I just need some time." He said when he moved away from her and stood up.  
"Yeah, I completely understand. Just let me know when your ready. We waited this long right. A little while longer won't hurt." She said.

"thanks, I'll see you at school." He said

" Yeah, bye" She said then left.

Lucas then turned off the light and went to bed. He really didn't know why he turned down Peyton. It was just he still felt that he was still cheating on Brooke. and it just felt wrong. For some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. He couldn't believe that he couldn't hold her, kiss her, make love to her or just be with her anymore. He could finally be with Peyton but something was stopping him. He just couldn't figure out what. He turned over and looked at the clock and realized he has been thinking about Brooke for 2 hours. He finally fell asleep dreaming about the one thing that mattered…… Brooke.

The next day at school, Lucas stared at Brooke every time she was around him. Whenever Peyton would try and talk to him he would completely zone her out and just watch Brooke. Wondering what she was thinking, wondering if she missed him at all. He thought to himself how beautiful she is. He couldn't believe he had her and that she wanted to be him. He was nobody. Why did she want him? She went out of her to show him she wanted to be with him and was so forward about it, when Peyton just sent him mix signals, was so hot and cold with him, and pretty much just played him. He never took the time to really appreciate Brooke and all she had to offer. This really made him feel like a jackass.

"you should go talk to her." Haley said sitting down next to Lucas breaking out of his Brooke trance.

"oh hey Hales. She doesn't want to talk." He said

"Luke you've be moping around school and staring at Brooke pretty much every chance you get. It's obvious that you miss her." she said

"I don't just miss her, I miss everything about her. Her laugh, the way she bites her lip when she's nervous, the crazy things she makes me do when she's bored, how pouts to get her way, how she can't keep still for like two minutes, how she calls me Boyfriend, the little noise she makes when I'm kissing her, how she strokes my cheek when she has something serious to say, and when she holds my hand she rubs the back of it with her thumb. I miss all that Hales." He said with a smile while looking at Brooke.

"then why don't you tell her that?" She said

"Cause she hates me. I broke her heart. I made the choice to cheat on her and now I have to live with it." He said

"Well to me, it looks like you made the wrong choice." She said then got up and left.

For the rest of the day, all Lucas could think about was Haley's words-"Well it to me, it looks like you made the wrong choice." Maybe she was right. Maybe he did make the wrong choice. Maybe Brooke was the one he wanted all along. It would explain why he thought about her all the time and why he wasn't with Peyton. He needed to talk to Brooke and maybe if he talked to her, he'd figure out what he wanted.

"Brooke!" he yelled as he saw her walking down the hall after school.

"Seriously this day was actually good and you just had to ruin it by speaking." She said not even turning around.

" Brooke I just need to talk to you." He said

"And I just need you to go to hell, but we always don't get what we want." She said very sarcastically

"I'm sorry, I just need to talk to you about something." He said pleading with her

"What, trouble with Peyton already, need some advice? Well here's some, when you cheat on her, try not to do it in front of any web cams she can see." She said then walked away

When she walked away , all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss her because she was just so sexy when she's mad. There was so much heat and passion. There was no denying it. He didn't feel that with Peyton at all. It was clear to him then,……… he wanted Brooke. there was no denying it. Now he just needed to find away to make her see that.

After practice, he decided to go to her house and talk to her there. At least she couldn't walk away from him there. He didn't bother ringing the door bell, he just walked right in. He went to her room and she was in a robe and bent over drying her hair with a towel.

"You know there's so many things I could do to you in that position." He said leaning against the doorframe admiring the view.

"Jeez Lucas you scared the crap out of me." She said holding her chest

"sorry, just admiring the view." He said with a smirk

"Funny…. What the hell are you doing here away." She said

"well I needed to talk and since you won't give me the time of day at school and figure I would try you here." He said while going to sit on her bed.

" Well I didn't want to talk to you then, and I really don't want to talk to now. So why don't you go away." She said

"Brooke let me just say what I have to say and then I'll go ok." He said 

"Fine but make it quick. I have better things to do." She said standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Brooke you have no idea how sorry I am. This whole thing with Peyton was a huge mistake. I was so stupid. And it was all my fault you got hurt just because I couldn't figure out what I wanted. I should've sorted out my feelings for Peyton before I started anything with you. I'm so sorry for that." He said

"So basically nothing should have happened with us. Got it. Thank you Lucas for clearing that up." She said

"No Brooke that's not what I meant. I meant that I should have realized what I know now, is that I want to be with you and only you. That I can't go another day without you in my arms." He said

"Are you kidding me with this. What Peyton won't give it up so you thought you came back to the slut." She said starting to raise her voice

"God, no Brooke. Have you even seen me with Peyton. No …. You want to know why ……….cause I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about how much I miss you, and your laugh, and your beautiful eyes that I just get lost in whenever I look in them, and how much my lips burn after you kiss me, and how nothing in the world matters whenever I'm holding you." He yelled at her

"Why am I supposed to believe this? You left me remember." She said

"come on Brooke, you can't fight this thing between us. You know it's still there. You feel it right now don't you?" he said standing up in front he taking her hands in his.

"it doesn't matter what I feel. You still cheated on me." She said 

"I know and I sorry. Just let me prove to you that I mean every word I've said. That you are the one I want. The only girl I need." he said starting to whisper and lightly stroking her face. Then leaned in and kissed her. she started to pull away but he just pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away again.

"No Lucas stop. We can't." she said

"Why not? You know you want to." He said and kissed her again. then she pulled away again

" Luke it's wrong." She said

"Brooke, tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't miss this." He said

"I ..I .. Look I just can't ok." She said and pulled away and sat on her bed. And then Lucas sat next to her.

"Brooke you can't ignore how good this feels. It's always going to be there." he said while leaning in and started to kiss her neck.

Brooke couldn't resist any longer. She climbed on top of him and started to kiss him hard. Lucas kissed back even harder. Then he untied her robe and pulled it off her and was left her lacey panties. and she yanked off his shirt. Carefully cause of his shoulder. He rolled them on the bed so he was on top of her. While kissing her, he caressed her breast. He could feel her hand down his pants and stroking his penis which was growing harder by the second. Then she pulled down his pants which left him in his boxers. He kissed her again then reached over to her bed stand where he kept his condoms and got one. Took off his boxers and put it on. Then slid Brooke's panties off. Then he kissed every inch of her body till he made it up to her lips. Then he entered her slowly and began a rhythm with her. he savored every moment with her. their lips never parted. After what seemed hours of pleasure he felt his orgasmic release and so did she, quite a few times before as well. Afterwards they were just lying there in silence. Wondering what the other was thinking. Then she had to break the silence.

"I hope to don't think that this changes anything." she said

"still mad? He asked

"Yep" she said

"Well are we any closer to forgiving me?" he asked

"Nope" she said

"Come one not even a little, mean after that….. you got to admit that was good." He said with a smirk

"Fine maybe a little bit. But still have along way." She said and snuggle closer to him

"whatever it takes" he said then kiss the side of her head and closed his eyes


	2. Making the pain go away

Lucas woke up the next mourning, and Brooke was gone. He got up and got dressed and walked out side. He noticed her car was missing and figured she went to school already. He hurried home and changed and left for school as well. He needed to talk to Brooke. when he found her, he tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even look at him. He tried several times that day but she did everything not to talk to her. He really needed to talk to her so he needed to do something drastic. He waited for her to come down the hall which he knew she would be at that time, on her way to the gym. When he saw her, he grabbed her by the waist and took her into the Janitor's closet. She gasped at first caused she didn't know who it was, then realized it was Lucas once in the closet.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she asked

"Trying to talk to you, which apparently you don't want to do." He said backing away from her.

"Ah, yeah. Glad you caught that. Can I go now?" she said trying to get to the door.

"No, not till you tell me why you left me this mourning?" he said

"Because last night shouldn't of happened and I realized that this mourning." She said

"No, no.. I'm not going to let you push me away. You still want me. You still feel that undeniable passion between us. I know you do because I feel it to. I know right now you are thinking how badly you want to kiss me. Cause that's exactly what I'm thinking about……. I'm right aren't I?" he yelled right in her face.

"That doesn't matter…. What does is the fact that you cheated on me with my best friend. You think sleeping with you is going to change that. You know I may still want you, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I forgive you." She said and turned to go to the door but Lucas grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately. It lasted for a few seconds, then she pulled away and slapped him. And stared him down and then turned and left.

Lucas then realized that this was not the way to get her back. Yes he wanted Brooke, but he had to show her that it's not the physical part that he wants. He wants her heart. He had to figure how to get her to let him in again. When Lucas got home, his mom was in the kitchen.

"hey mom." He said knowing she was probably mad he didn't come home last night

"Lucas…. So tell who got drugged last night for you not to come again." she said

"Mom, I know you're mad but I did something really bad to hurt Brooke and was just trying to make her forgive me…. Trying being the opt word." He said sitting down at the table.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go so well." She said

"does the red mark on my face answer your question." He said pointing to his cheek.

"so what did you do to get that?" she asked

"I kissed her." he said

"Lucas why would you do something stupid as that?" she asked

"because I knew she felt heat between us and wanted to kiss me." He said

"Lucas you have a lot to learn about women. Yes Lucas she may still have feelings for you and may even miss you but the fact remains that her hurt weighs more than that. If she wants to be with you again, she has to be the one to come to you on her own time and you have to prove that you won't hurt her again." she said holding his hand

"thanks mom, look I'm beat. I'm going to bed." He said standing up

"ok…. Night sweetie." She said

Lucas lied in his bed thinking about what his mother said. She was right he had to wait for her to come to him. He couldn't push her into something she didn't want. Then he heard a noise outside and before he could get up to see what it was, in walked Brooke. and before he could say anything, she pulled her shirt off and climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. He didn't know what to do. So many questions were running through his head. He felt that this was wrong. So he pulled away.

"Brooke what are you doing?" he asked

"What? I thought you wanted this? She asked looking confused

"Not exactly…." He said

"Oh… ok… you don't want me ….. " she said and started to get up to leave

"no Brooke ….. of course I want you" he said grabbing her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Then what is it?" she asked

"uuummmm…. It's just ….. you know never mind" he said then started to kiss her and started to remove his shirt and the rest of her clothes. Even though it still felt wrong, he figured he rather get her anyway he could. In hopes that this was on the way for her to forgive him. 

Afterwards Brooke lied on top of him still awake while he stroked her back. He kept thinking how beautiful she is. He loved holding her like this. But he could still feel the emptiness inside of her. The emptiness that he caused.

"You know this won't make the pain go away." He whispered to her

"Yeah I know….. but it helps to forget it." She whispered back

"I'm sorry" he said

"I know" she said back in real sincerity 

"do you think………….. you could……… ever forgive me?" he asked with uncertainty

"I don't know…… look I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just go to sleep." She said

"Yeah." He said then closed his eyes then he whispered "I love you"  
But he didn't say it loud enough for her to hear it.

When Lucas woke up the next mourning she was gone. He really didn't expect to be there. he knew she didn't want the whole mourning after talk. The rest of the week of course Brooke had avoided him at all cost. When the weekend came, it was the Sparkle Classic. Once they got there, the cheerleaders had trouble since Teresa got the chicken pox. Lucas had been trying to find when Brooke was alone to talk to her. when he and the guys got back from their "night out" he saw Brooke in the pool and with all the her friends and she looked like she was actually enjoying herself. Even with Peyton, maybe he was wrong, maybe she was just better off without him. He decided maybe he should leave her alone for awhile. He was lying in bed talking to Nathan about Haley and basketball, he thought maybe Nathan could help him out with his problem.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asked

"well I'm awake, and not going anywhere." Nathan said

"When you screwed up with Haley when I got into the accident, even though Haley was pushing you away, what made you keep trying?" he asked

"I just knew that I didn't want to be without her, and the pain I caused her, I just wanted to take it all away, plus I felt she was worth it." Nathan said

"Oh… " Lucas said thinking about Brooke

"So Brooke won't talk to you huh?" Nathan asked

"how did you know it was Brooke I was talking about?" He said

"Cause every time she is anywhere near you , you go all goolge eyes on her. it's sad man." Nathan said laughing at him

"yeah I know, I got it bad man." He said

"then why did you do it, Why did you cheat on her?" Nathan asked

"I don't know I thought I wanted to be with Peyton, but the second Brooke found out I knew I made the biggest mistake ever. Now I don't know how to get her to trust me again." he said

" Luke you got to give her time, and you need to not give up on her. she needs to know your not going anywhere." Nathan said

"Yeah I know, I just hard. She's so upset with me right now." He said

"it'll get better." Nathan said

"I hope your right. Look I up now I think I'm going to take a walk. Ill be back." Lucas said then left the room.

Lucas walked till he saw the roof door left opened. So he walked went up the stairs. Once he got there he saw Brooke standing there. She looked so amazing. Then she heard him and turned around and saw him watching her.

"God do I need to get a restraining order." She said then turned back around.

"Look I just can up here to think cause I couldn't sleep. Why are you still up you got a big day tomorrow." He said walking up to her

"Yeah, hints the reason I'm not asleep right now. Too worried." She said then started to shiver. Then he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. he was sure that she was going to turn around and slap him, but she didn't. she just nestled against him. They stood there in silence looking at the night sky for the longest time. Then she spoke.

"when I was little, and my parents were going at it, I would sneak out of my room and onto our roof and look at the sky and wonder if anyone else was looking at it right then and if they felt the same emptiness I felt." She said

"you know you never really mention your parents." He said

"not a great subject. You know growing up, Peyton was all the family I had. I could depend on her and I always knew I would never be alone. But I guess that's over now. It was my fault to depend on someone else. I should have known that I could only trust myself." She said

"You're not alone Brooke. You have me." He whispered in her ear

"yeah right" she said laughing a little

"no I'm serious. Even if you don't want to be with me, you will always have me as a friend. Always. I promise I will always be there for you, you never have to be alone." He said hugging her tightly. Then they stood in silence again.

"Hey Luke?" she said

"Yeah"

"thanks" she said quietly

"anytime" he said then kissed her on her head then held her tightly.

"Look I better get inside and try and sleep. You know big day tomorrow." She said moving from his grasp

"Yeah" he said disappointed to see her go

"I'll see you later." She said heading towards the door

"Hey Brooke" he called

"Yeah?" she said turning around

"Come here." He said

"What?" she said nervously

"Just come here" he said taking her hand and pulling her toward him

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just giving you a good luck kiss. Your not going to slap me are you?" he said

"I may" she said mischievously

"well I may like it" he said also mischievously and pulling her closer to him

"You've been around me way too long." She said putting arms around his neck and getting on her tipy toes.

"Only way I like it Pretty Girl." He said then leaned in and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a good five minutes. Both never wanting the moment to end. Then they pulled away.

"Good Luck." He said then kissed her on her forehead

"Thanks. Ill see you later" she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye" he said and watched her leave with the biggest smile on his face.


	3. All I can ask for

The next day was great. The guys won their game and even though the cheerleaders lost the competition, Brooke however won for best choreographer. Lucas was so happy she won and couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her. Brooke didn't talk to him when they got back. She had seen him and Peyton talking and he could tell she was upset, which was the last thing he wanted. But he still wanted to do something with her to celebrate. So later that night he went to her house.

"Brooke… you busy?" he asked after knocking on the door.

"Yeah… so now you can go." She said not looking at him.

"Oh really… so lying on your bed watching infomercials is what you consider busy." He said walking to her and sitting next to her.

"Yes…. Now leave!" she said

"Ok… I see your mad….. and I must say your very sexy when your mad." He said

"God… why are you still here? Cause if it's for sex…… forget it, I'm not in the mood." She said

"No actually… I was wondering if you would let me take you to dinner to celebrate your award." He said leaning one arm over her back.

"Why the hell would I let you take me anywhere. Have you forgotten, you cheated on me….. with my best friend I might add. Any of that ring a bell." She said

"Oh but you still can sleep with me and that's ok." He said

"Lucas, I'm 16 and horny. That's all. It's just sex. But don't worry I can get that from someone else." She said

"ahh… no you won't." he said 

"Lucas we are not together anymore. You can't tell me who I can and cannot sleep with." She said turning around

"Yeah, we may not be together but it doesn't mean you still don't love me." He said

"Ha…. What makes you think that I, Brooke Davis, could be in the least bit in love with you." she said with a sarcastic laugh

"Oh come on…" he said getting on top of her. "You love me. I see it whenever you look at me. And I feel it when you kiss me, and when we make love. And yes I said make love cause it's not sex. It's so much more. It's passionate and beautiful." He said between kisses on her neck. "Just like you. So yes you, Brooke Davis, are in the least bit in love with me." He said with a smirk

"You think your so cute, but guess what I don't love you." She said

"Yes you do." He said then kissed her

"No I don't" she said trying to get up

"Yes you do." He said holding her down then kissed her again and smiling 

"No… I really don't" she said fighting him

"Yes you really do, cause if you didn't then I wouldn't love you as much I do." He pretty much yelled to her

"Lucas… stop. You don't love me. You love Peyton." She said looking away

"No I don't….. do you see me with Peyton right now or anytime telling her I love her. No, you haven't cause we've spent almost every night together." He said then kissed her.  
"I want you." He whispered and gave her butterfly kisses, which turned into a full out make out session. Lucas had to control himself. He really wanted to just skip the dinner and have sex right then and there but he wanted to prove to her that this wasn't about sex. Brooke on the other hand had other plans cause she was already working on his belt. 

"Whoa there… we have time for that later. We have dinner plans." He said then gave her a quick kiss then got off her and pulled her up as well.

"But … I … was just…" she started to say then was cut off

"No, dinner first. We got to celebrate. So go get dress." He said then slapped her on her ass.

"You know, I don't think I like this new demanding hardass Lucas." She said

"Tough… I know want I want." He said lying back on her bed. Then she rolled her eyes and went in bathroom.

Lucas and Brooke actually started to enjoy spending time together again. Just being with each other without it just being physical. Brooke was starting to let him back in little by little. She seemed to be a lot happier. She still wasn't talking to Peyton. And Peyton was still waiting around for Lucas. She would call him all the time and go over to his house but he was never home. Karen was starting to think that him and Peyton where dating or something. But Lucas did everything he could to avoid her. he didn't seem to have the heart to tell her… he was hoping she would just give up.

"Hey Sweetie" Karen said when he walk in the café

"Hey Mom. Hey Haley." He said sitting at the counter

"Lucas long time no see." Haley said

"Yeah been Busy." He said not really wanting to talk about why

"Yeah, been spending too much time with Peyton. God knows she calls the house enough." Karen said

"Luke! I can't believe you are still with Peyton after everything you did to Brooke. you know that's just wrong." Haley said

"Haley you don't know what your talking about." He said

"oh so I didn't see you kiss her while you were with Brooke." Haley said

"Lucas Scott, You cheated on Brooke. That's why you are not together." Karen yelled

"Mom, look I know it was wrong…" He started to say

"your damn right it was wrong. I didn't raise you to act like this. You got drunk, you get a tattoo, you cheat on your girlfriend with her best friend. What has gotten into you." Karen yelled

"Nothing, God… I made a mistake ok. I can't take it back" he said starting to get upset

"you know this all started when you join that team." Karen said

"What, you mean actually having a life. Look you don't have to make me feel more guilty than I already do. So just get off my back! He yelled then stormed out of the café.

Lucas went to the river court for a while to feel better. His mom and Haley didn't understand what he was going through. he made a mistake and now he was trying to fix it. He wasn't going to feel better here, the only place he really wanted to be was …. Anywhere Brooke was.

"Knock, Knock." He said going it Brooke's room

"Hey Gorgeous" she said coming out of her closet

"Hey, What are you doing?" he said walking of to her bed and the lied on it

"just got back from shopping. Bought these new cute tops, and these new Jimmy Choo's that I just had to get. So Broody, what's wrong with you? You look more Broody as usual." She said

"Got into a fight with my mom and Haley and stormed out. Just had a bad day." He said

"well I know what will make you feel better.." she said getting top of him and started to kiss him then he pulled away. 

"What?" she said confused

"as much as I enjoy this, what I really want is to just hold you for a little while. Is that ok?" he said

"of course." She said with a smile completely understand that he just needed to be with her. So she moved so they were holding each other. They were like that for the longest time. He felt so peaceful. Not wanting that moment to end then he realized something and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Nothing. I just realized I was right about something." He said

"And what might that be?" she said

"That nothing really matters whenever your in my arms." He said

"God you are so sappy." She said rolling her eyes

"Shut up you love it." He said

"Yeah whatever" she said

"you know I love you right." He said after awhile

"yes Lucas… you only tell me like everyday." She said

"Yeah and it's interesting how you never say anything back." He said

"Look I'm just not ready to say that yet." She said

"Brooke, I don't know what else to do to make you believe that. I'm not going to hurt you again. ok… I promise. Please trust me when I say that." He said

"I'll try, that's all I can do." She said

"I guess that's all I can ask for." he said then she leaned up and started to kiss him and before they knew it that were both completely naked. Enjoying their time together. Even though she never says I love you back to him, he can feel it whenever they make love. He knows she loves him as much as he does her.

Lucas still hadn't come home after he stormed out. And Karen was getting worried.

"Hello" Peyton said

"Peyton, it's Karen" she said

"Oh hey Karen." Peyton said

"I'm calling because Lucas and I got into a argument and he hasn't come home, is he there with you?" she asked

"No, sorry. I haven't seen him." She said

"Well do you think he might be with Brooke?" she asked

"Um, I don't know." She said knowing no way he would be with her

"Well if you can think of anywhere he could be could you call me back?" she said

"Yeah of course and I'll check with Brooke." Peyton said

"Thanks" she said

"no problem. bye." She said then hung up.

Peyton had gone to all the places she thought Lucas would be, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then she thought maybe Brooke might know where he could be since they did spend a lot of time with recently. So she headed to Brooke's.

"Brooke! hey figured you were up here. Can I talk to you for a minute." Peyton said after coming into her room finding her on her bed flipping through a magazine

"Actually no, goodbye" she said and went back to the magazine

"Brooke come on. I just need your help. Karen called me and …. " Peyton was saying then was cut off by someone coming out of the bathroom.

"hey baby you want to like order some food or something. I'm starving." Lucas said while drying his hair with and towel and him only a towel as well then looked up and notice Peyton in the room.  
"Peyton…. What are you doing here?" he said

"No the question is what the hell are you doing here." Peyton yelled

"Actually it's none of your business why he's here." Brooke said still looking at here magazine.

"Your still sleeping with her aren't you." Peyton yelled

"Peyton look I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you …." He said but was cut off

"you know Luke you need a better line, when your letting a girl down" Brooke said

"Brooke, Honey… your not helping" Lucas said

"Sorry" she said and went back to her magazine.

"So all that crap about you needing time to work things out was just a load of crap?" Peyton said

"No I did need to do that, it just made me realize that I wanted Brooke." he said

"And you, Brooke how could you do that, after everything." Peyton said

"What…. have sex with my ex- boyfriend. Sorry didn't know that wasn't allowed. Considering he was my boyfriend." Brooke said

"Peyton, I'm sorry you got hurt by this. This is all my fault. I should have worked out my feelings before starting anything with Brooke. if I did none of this would have happened. If I could take it back I would, but the second Brooke found out I knew I had just made the worst mistake." He said

"So what you two back together now. Let's see how long this lasts." Peyton said sarcastically and laughed

"Actually, no Blonde Bitch. Lucas is serving as my sex slave as his penance till I figure out what I'm going to do with him. Just in case you were going to try anything, his fair game. but I don't think it will work since he's been here every night telling me he loves me" Brooke said

"Oh you really believe that." She said

"She should, since it's the truth." Lucas intervened

"Whatever, have a great life together. Oh and Lucas you should call your mother and tell her stop worrying, your just over here doing Brooke." Peyton and said and then left

"Wow, what a night." He said and went sat next to her

"Yeah" she said sadly

"I'm sorry" he said and wrap his arm around her

"I know. Maybe it's a good idea for you to go home." She said not looking at him

'ok… your not … mad… are you? He asked

"No… just .. all this … it a little overwhelming." She said

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." He said then got up and put his clothes on. Then after went back to her and put his finger under her chin to lift up her face and kissed her.

"I love you" he said

"I know." She said

"Your going to say it one day." He said smiling

"We'll see." She said then he kissed her again.

"Bye" he said leaving

"Bye" she said and once he was gone she continued

"I love you too."


	4. Not the person i thought

Brooke became really hands-off with Lucas after that. She felt like she was the other woman in this situation and she really just wanted to be drama free for a awhile and staying away from Lucas was the only thing she could think of.

" Hey, Brooke it's Lucas… again. can you call me back. I just want to know that you're ok. Please Brooke. Ok. Uuummm… I love you. Bye." He said then hung up the phone.

"not returning your calls .. huh?" Haley said standing in the doorway.

"no. I don't know why she's not talking to me." He said

"well maybe she just needs some time. I mean she lost her best friend in this. So jumping into a relationship with you is going to be hard." She said sitting on his bed.

"But I told her how I felt. And I know it's going to be hard on Peyton but eventually she'll get over it. I'm pretty sure one day they'll be friends again." he said

" Hey, how bout this, Nathan and I are throwing a party tomorrow night. I'll call Peyton and tell her about it and then hopefully you two can talk, and I'll also make Brooke doesn't find out." She said

" Uh, Haley I don't think Brooke would like that to much. Plus why would I want Peyton there and not Brooke? he said confused

"so you can talk to Peyton, since she hasn't been calling you back." She said

"Uh, Haley you do know that it was Brooke I was calling, right?" he said

" But you said I love you before you hung up.." she said confused

"yeah I was talking to Brooke." he said

"Ok now I'm really confused. You broke up with Brooke for Peyton." She said

"Weeellll, the thing is …. Uuummm… me and Brooke …. Uuumm we've be still… uumm… you know…" he said hoping she would get it

"Wait so your cheating on Peyton now." She said

"God Haley you're dense. Me and Peyton are not seeing each other… at all. But me and Brooke have been. Pretty much ever since we broke up." He said

"But I thought you wanted Peyton. Isn't that why you broke up with Brooke." she said

"I thought I wanted to be with Peyton, but the second Brooke found out, I just knew I had made the biggest mistake and well I ended things with Peyton. I told her that I needed time to sort things out. Then one night I went to Brooke's and tried to apologize and one thing led to another and well…" he said

"yeah I get it." She said

"After that Brooke said it was a huge mistake, then I kissed her, then she slapped me, and that night she came to me and since then we've been together, but not really… I don't know. And after we came home from the classic…. I told her I loved her and after that we've been spending time together. I mean real time together. Going to movies, dinners and stuff like that. It was great. Then after that fight you, me and mom had, I went over to Brooke's. Later that night Peyton found us and got upset. Huge fight broke out. Since then Brooke's been really distant and pretty much avoiding me." He said

"Wow... I can't believe I didn't even notice that this was all happening." She said

"Well Brooke and I weren't exactly public about it." He said

"so how about I tell Brooke about the party and maybe you guys can talk. She said

"yeah that would be great, and don't worry about Peyton. I'm pretty sure she wants nothing to do us right now." He said

"ok, well ill see you tomorrow, don't worry i'll make sure Brooke comes." She said then she got up and left

After Haley left Lucas' she went over to Brooke's. Hoping to convince Brooke to talk to Lucas and come to the party.

"Tutor Girl…. What are you doing here?" Brooke said after she opened the door

"Hey, I was hoping to talk to you" Haley said

"sure come on in." Brooke said letting Haley in

"Wow, this is really nice and…. big. You must really like it here." Haley said

"oh yeah so much fun being here by yourself all the time." She said sarcastically

"Wait… what about your parents?" Haley said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch

" yeah about them, let's just say they have more important things then actually do whole parenting thing." She said sitting next to her

"So you stay here… alone." Haley said

"Yeah it's ok, you get use to it." She said looking away

"Uuummm… I know that you don't exactly like me but…" she started to say

"Wait what makes you think I don't like you." Brooke said

"Well you call me Tutor Girl all the time… " she said

"Um… when have you ever heard me call any of my friends by their name?" Brooke said

"So what to you call Peyton and Lucas?" Haley asked

"I call Lucas, Broody cause well it's obvious, he Broods. Or Boyfriend … you know when he was. And if Peyton and I were friends then I would be calling her P. Sawyer or Goldielocks." She said

"oh, but your always so… bitchy to me." Haley said

"oh I'm always bitchy… it's just my nature. But if it will make you feel better… I guess I can call you Haley." She said

"No no, it's ok. If you like Tutor Girl, then I guess I can live with it." She said

"Yay Tutor Girl. Thank god cause Haley is so boring." She said

"Yeah.. right, anyway I wanted to tell you that Nathan and I are having a party at Nathan's and was wondering if you wanted to come." Haley said brushing off her comment

"Tutor Girl throwing a party, hell yeah… I'm so there. Wait… is your broody best friend going to be there?" Brooke asked

"uummm… maybe?" she said

"Great!" she said

"come on Brooke…. look Lucas told me everything. He's really confused as to why your shutting him out." Haley said

"Because when I found out he cheated on me, I got sucked into the world of drama with this whole love triangle thing, then Lucas and I started… whatever we were doing then Peyton finds out and guess what more drama. Being around Lucas just brings drama. I just want to be drama free for awhile" She said

"Well he thinks you're mad at him" Haley said

"yeah well I should be mad at him. He cheated on me with my best friend. Then when I accepted the fact he wants Peyton, he goes and tells me he loves me. What an ass! She said

"Oh yeah it's gotta suck having someone tell you they love you." Haley said

"yeah well it would if you thought you hated him after he hurt you" she said

"Or do you mean it would cause you loved him and he hurt you" Haley said

"Love… who said I loved him." She said

"Oh Brooke come on. It's so obvious. I see the way you look at him. And I would bet all the money in the world that you still love him. Come on admit it" Haley said

"Fine I still love the brooding cheating boyfriend but it doesn't mean I want to get back together with him." She said

"yeah I get that. But Brooke he's really sorry and his been trying to make it up to you. Could you maybe try being friends with him and try to work from there." Haley said

"So be like ….Friends with Benefits?" she said

"no I said be friends with him, not sleep with him." Haley said

"Yeah but friends with benefits are friends who sleep together." She said giving her a 'duh" look.

"No Brooke just be friends. Hang out, talk, do stuff." Haley said

"Wait….So when do we sleep together? I'm confused" she said confused

"BROOKE! I mean don't sleep with him anymore." Haley yelled

"Ooohhh….. Wait … why would I want to do that?" she said

"So you can get to know each other and build that trust back." Haley said

"oh. But can I don't that and still have sex?" she said

"Brrroookkkee…" Haley said

"Fine no more sex. You know, I don't see how this is going to help, this is only going to depress me." She said pouting

"Brooke, it will be fine. It's just sex. It's not that big of a deal." Haley said

"not that big of a deal. You must be doing it wrong. Cause it's great. And Lucas … well he just makes it amazing. I can definitely say he's the best I've ever had. And well also the biggest I ever…." She was saying then was cut off

"BROOKE! Best Friend in the room. And EEWWW! Haley yelled.

"Yeah, sorry." She said

"and if you must know I wouldn't know if I was doing it wrong cause I've never done it." Haley said

"you're still a virgin… are you crazy?" Brooke said in shock

"Yeah well not everyone wants go and do it cause it's fun, some want it to be special." Haley said

"yeah I guess your right. I forgot that sex can be meaningful. I should know since the only time it ever was, was when I was with Lucas. I guess in a way was still a virgin before I was with Lucas. I had always just had sex, I never actually made love as he would call it. So you know what, your right...wait till you find that special person to share that with, it will only make it that much better." She said

"Thank you Brooke for saying that... and also not giving me some new embarrassing nickname like Virgin Girl or something" Haley said

"Virgin girl, that has a nice ring to it." Brooke said

"BRROOOKKEEE! Haley whined

"Kidding." She said

"Wow, look at the time. We've been talking forever." Haley said

"Yeah. It was a good talk. We should do it more often." She said

"yeah I'd like that. So I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said getting up and walked to the door.

"I guess… thanks for everything…" she said then gave her a hug "….Haley."

"aaahhh…. So was it painful?" Haley said after the broke

"Have no idea!" she said with a laugh

"I'll see ya." Haley said walking out the door

"Bye." Brooke said then closed the door.

After Haley left Brooke decided that it couldn't hurt to give Lucas a call.

"Hello" Lucas said when he picked up the phone.

"hey, it's me" she said

"hey… how are you?" he said

"Fine… umm…. You want to come over?" she asked

"Uumm… sure. Be over soon." He said

"Ok. Bye." She said then hung up  
Then she thought why did see tell him to come over. she was just suppose to tell him that she was fine and she wanted to be friends. Before she knew it he was there.

"Brooke!" he called when came in.

"In the living room." She yelled

"hey" he said walking and sitting by her on the couch.

"hi." She said

"So you want to talk about why you've been avoiding me lately." He said

"Yeah, look I'm not mad. I just needed a break from all this drama, you know. Just needed some space. And I also have been doing some thinking and I think we should stop this….. whatever this is." She said

"oh, so you don't want to be with me?" he said

"not exactly, I think we should be friends and maybe work our way from there." she said

"oh… ok." Then he paused for a second." Can't we do the friends with benefit's thing." He asked

"See that's what I said, but Haley said no that we should stop having sex and try to regain the trust in our relationship." She said rolling her eyes

"since when do you listen to Haley? Since when do you even talk to Haley?" he said

"What are you talking about, Haley's my girl. A very smart girl. You got a great best friend. Hope you don't mind sharing, cause it looks like I'm going to need a new one." She said looking sad

"C'mere" he said pulling her to him. "you and Peyton will work this out one day."

"Doesn't feel like it sometimes, anyway so I was thinking how about we go to this party together, …. As friends?" she said

"I'd love too." He said with the smile that just melts her heart

"great. Alright I'm going to head to bed. So I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting up

"or I could head up there with you." He said mischievously

"no, I'm going…. Alone. You are going home." She said pushing out the door.

"Fine…… night" he said then leaned in to kiss her, but then she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she said

"Giving you a goodnight kiss." He said

"fine on the cheek, no lips!" she said pointing to her cheek

"Fine" he said then kissed her on the cheek "I'll just kiss you tomorrow"

"goodnight Lucas" she said rolling her eyes

"goodnight Brooke" he said and left

Brooke and Lucas were having a great time at the party. Sure they said they were going as friends but after a couples beers that was out the window. They were standing against wall holding each other, flirting and kissing occasionally. Not full making out but couple of pecks here and there.

"so have I told you tonight how sexy you are?" he said

"Uuumm…… I can't remember, why don't you tell again?" she said

"You Brooke Davis are very very sexy." he said then kissed her

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice tonight." She said

"you know I'm really enjoying this whole friends thing." He said sarcastically

"oh yeah me too." She said just as sarcastically then kissed him

"God I want to take your shirt off." He whispered in her ear

"well then….. when are we going to leave here and go back to my house so I can show you how great of a friend I am?" she said seductively and kissing his neck

"I would love to leave right now but I told Haley we'd stick around for awhile, since she really doesn't know anyone here. Plus Nathan's not even here yet." He said

"Fine we'll stay and party with Tutor Girl. But you owe me." She said pouting

"I'll make it up to you later. Promise." He said

"Can't wait. Hopefully it involves you naked and a lot of whipped cream." She said

"it might. Anyway I'm going to the bathroom. So why do you get another drink to hold you over." he said

"well how about another kiss to hold me over." she said then leaned up and kissed him passionately. They made out for a good few minutes.

"wow…. I'll be back in a sec." he said then gave her peck on the lips and went to the bathroom.

"so hows the friends thing working out." Haley said when Brooke walked to the kitchen to get a drink

"Really great, we're definitely working things out." She said

"That's wonderful Brooke." Haley said giving her a hug

"yeah and it's going to get better when we get back to my place for some dessert." She said mischievously.

"Brrroookkee, I thought we agreed no sex." Haley said

"Oh Tutor Girl come on, I'm buzzed and I'm horny. And Lucas is looking hott tonight and making me even hornier. We'll do the friends thing tomorrow, but tonight I want to get me some." She said

"ok… one eeewww, and two don't say I didn't try to help you." Haley said

"I know and I thank you, but I just want this night to be perfect." Brooke said

Right then Peyton walked in and not alone.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind I brought a friend." Peyton said then in walked Nikki.

"Yeah guess I spoke to soon." Brooke said

Peyton and Nikki were drinking up a storm and annoying everyone. Especially Brooke, who completely lost her buzz and sex was the last thing on her mind.

"So who's Nikki?" Haley said

"Jake's ex and Jenny's mom." Brooke said

"oh, look I'm going to try Nathan again." Haley said then left

"ok so can we leave now?" Brooke said

"I wish we could but I don't want to leave Haley alone here, especially now that Peyton and Nikki are here." He said

"Fine, if I have to be here, might as well be drunk." Brooke said and then leaving to get a shot. when she got there she bumped into Nikki.

"You better watch where you're going." Nikki said

"You better watch it before you end up on the floor." Brooke said

"You got a problem." Nikki said and got right in Brooke's face

"Yeah, you psycho mom. which reminds me. How is Jenny by the way? Oh right you wouldn't know." Brooke said then Nikki slapped her. and Brooke Lunged at her. Lucas ran up and pulled Brooke of her and Tim got Nikki.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton yelled at Nikki

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Nikki said

"You need to go!" Lucas said

"Well isn't this sweet? Lucas Scott coming to the defense of his women. Oh, but wait. Shouldn't that include someone else? Don't worry, I can keep a secret too." Nikki said and left

"Are you ok?" he said to Brooke

"What did she mean by that?" Brooke asked

"uummm… She's the girl I met at the bar." He said then looking down

"and they call me easy." She said then pushed passed him

"Brooke, I'm sorry." He said grabbing her arm.

"You disgust me. I can't even look at you." She said then left.

Everyone there just watched as this all happened. Lucas just stood there heartbroken cause he knew Brooke would probably never talk to him again, much less look at him.

Brooke went home and cried in her bedroom. She couldn't believe Lucas slept with her. She didn't want anymore pain. And that was all Lucas was giving her. she needed to end it.

"Hey" Peyton said walking to her room

"Hey" Brooke said surprised

"Great party, huh?" Peyton said lying next to her

"Oh yeah, tons of fun." she said

"Sorry about Nikki, know idea what I was thinking." Peyton said

"yeah, um look you want to call a truce?" Brooke said

"Really? friends again? Peyton said

"Just not enemies anymore." She said

"Ok. You know I was thinking about Lucas. He's just a guy that makes mistakes like the rest of them." Peyton said

"Yeah, I know. It just hurts more when you expect more from someone." She says and starts to cry. "So that Nikki bitch is crazy." They both laugh.

"Yeah. You think we could ever go back to how we were?" Peyton asks

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it will."

"Yeah."

"I'm tired."

"Me too."


	5. The shit won't go away

Lucas tried to get Brooke to talk to him. But she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. She wanted to finally let go of him and move on with her life. Easier said than done.

"Brooke…Brooke would you hold up a sec?" Lucas said running after Brooke in the courtyard.

"Lucas I have nothing to say to you." Brooke said turning around

"well I do. I'm sorry. For everything. Can't we just talk this out?" he said

"I'm done talking. Actually, I'm just done. I don't want to talk, see, or even know you. So if you really love me, then just leave me alone." She said

"if that's what…. Fine. Don't worry you won't have to look at me anymore." He yelled then walked away leaving Brooke on the verge of tears.

"so I saw what just saw what happened, actually the whole school saw what happened. You ok?" Peyton asked as she met up with Brooke.

"Yeah. I just needed to cut Lucas off for good. He causes me nothing but pain and I just can't handle it anymore." Brooke said sadly.

"Well how about you and me go shopping after school. Kinda like Brooke and Peyton back on track sorta thing. What do you say?" She said

"Hoes over Bros?" Brooke said holding out her fist.

"Buds over Studs." Peyton said knocking it with her own.

"come on let's get to class…. best friend." Brooke said with the first smile she has had in days.

Lucas became very depressed after losing Brooke. at school she won't even look at him of even acknowledge him. He decided he needed a change. He felt he was just messing up everything. And seeing Brooke everyday and not being able to talk to her, kiss her or hold her was just to much for him. So he decided that the best thing for everyone was just to leave Tree Hill. He talked to his mom and Uncle Keith and told them he wanted to go with Keith to Charleston. Reluctantly his mother agreed. He decided to leave after the basketball game.

"So you all packed up." Haley said walking into Lucas' room.

"Yeah, just about." He said putting some stuff in a box.

"do you really have to go?" She asked

"yeah, I can't be here anymore. I need a change. I need to change." He said

"Are you going to talk to Brooke before you go?" she asked

"What's the point. She made it very clear that she doesn't ever want to see me again." he said

"You know how hurt she is going to be if you don't tell her bye or even Peyton." She said

"Actually I was thinking of writing them a letter. I just think that that would be easier on them." He said

"Easier on them or you?" she said

"look if I see her and talk to her, I don't think I would be able to leave her." he said

"Well I hope you know what your doing." She said

They lost the game that night, and since they weren't going to state Lucas didn't feel as bad leaving the team. After the game, Lucas stood in the parking lot watching Brooke from a far. She was with Peyton and they were laughing about something. He was so glad they were friends again. He thought to himself how beautiful she was and how much he was going to miss her. This was his way of saying bye to her. This was the last time he was going to see her. He watched her get into her car and start to drive away. The further she went, more his heart ached.

"goodbye Brooke. I love you." He said then a single tear fell on his cheek.

The next day he got up early and dropped a letter off at Peyton's house. He saw Brooke's car there, and figure they could read the letter together. He basically told them he was sorry and that he was leaving. And there was a separate letter in there for Brooke. All it said was "I will love you always." After he did that he went to say bye to Haley. When he found her, she was at Nathan's and found out they had gotten married. He didn't know how he felt about that but if Haley was happy so was he. Then he was off to Charleston with Keith.

Brooke and Peyton went on the Brooke's dad boat for the day. Trying to regain their friendship back.

"Do you hear that?" Brooke said lying on both with Peyton beside her.

"No, what?" Peyton said

"Silence.. it's wonderful. Now, all we need is some drinks and some hott guys to make this day complete." She said

"it's ok to miss him." Peyton said

"Who?" she said

"Lucas." She said

"Who says I miss him." She said sitting up

"Come on Brooke I know you." She said

"Well it doesn't matter. He's gone. I just want to move on…. with us. You know, Hoes over Bros" She said

"I know and so do I. so guess I need to tell you something first." She said

"What is it?" she asked

"I found this, this mourning and it's for both of us." She said taking the letter out of her bag.

"here I am pissed that he left without saying a word, and you had the words this whole time." She yelled

"Brooke, I didn't mean to keep it from you, it just I finally got my best friend back and we were having such a good time I didn't want Lucas to come between us again. you have to understand that." She said

"well… what did our boyfriend say?" she asked

"I didn't read it. And I really don't want to. You can do whatever want." She said

"well how about we go to the beach and start a fire and camp out like we used to." She said

"Yeah that would great." She said

Meanwhile, in Charleston. Lucas and Keith just got some devastating news.

"So Dan had a heart attack?" Lucas said

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" Keith asked

"If we stay here, and something else happens to Dan we will both regret it." Lucas said

"So are you saying you want to go back? Cause I don't know Luke. We finally made such a great start here? Are you willing to give that up for Dan?" he asked

"I'm willing to try." He said

"Alright we'll go back. I'm going to give your mom a call and tell her."  
He said getting up.

"Ok"

"Hey Luke are you sure there isn't another reason you want go back?" he asked then left not really needed an answer.

Lucas just stood there thinking about what Keith just said. Even though he was trying to start over, he couldn't bring himself to fully let go of Brooke. Going back might be a mistake but it was a mistake he is willing to take……. for Brooke.

"so I was thinking about Lucas and this letter and I think we need to just burn it and really let it all go." Brooke said

"Really, can you really let him go?" she asked. Then Brooke got up and put the letter in the fire.

"what does that tell you." She said completely lying to Peyton and herself

"Alright, let's make a pact. Right now. No more Lucas. No more of him or any other guy getting between us. We get new guys to fond over us. Agreed?" she said

"Agreed" she said

"Come lets go play in the water. I'll race ya?" she said

Oh, your so on" she said and they both started running to the water.

Peyton and Brooke were laughing and playing around so much that they didn't even notice Lucas walk up. But then Peyton did. And stopped laughing

"hey what's wrong?" Brooke asked then turned to see what she was looking at.

"Hey" Lucas said

"Uuummm…. I going to go. I'll call you later." Brooke said then left

"Well wasn't really expecting anything less." He said

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved." Peyton said

"Yeah, uuumm… Dan had a heart attack, so Keith and I decided to come back." He said

"Oh sorry. You ok?" she said

"yeah, look I just want to let you and Brooke that I'm back for good and I'll try to stay out of you guys way, ok." He said

"Yeah, ok….. listen Luke we're cool. I put all that stuff behind me and just want to move on. So friends?" she said

"Yeah, friends. Thanks Peyton" He said

"And Lucas, I don't know what are planning on doing with Brooke, but please just leave her alone. She just wants to move on as well." She said

"Don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything with Brooke. I know she wants nothing to do with me. Anyway, I'm sure you heard Nathan and Haley got married and…." He was saying

"What?" she yelled 

"Yeah, they got married." He said

"Wow … that's …that's…. really unexpected." She said

"Yeah, I know. Anyway I talked to Nathan today and he said Deb is pissed and everyone's been giving him a hard time a about it, so I was thinking of throwing them wedding reception. You know, to show them that not everyone is weirded out by this." He said

"Yeah I think that would be great." He said

"Awesome…. You think you could help with music?" he asked

"Yeah. No problem… just call me with the details." She said

"great, I'm going to head home. I'll call you later." He said then turned and left

"Hey Luke…. Like the new hair." She said

"thanks" he said rubbing his newly shaved head and then left

"so is he back for the weekend or to fully torcher us for the rest of the year" Brooke said bouncing into Peyton room the next day.

"Dan had a heart attack and so it looks like he's back for good." Peyton said

"Oh great. So what did ya'll talk about after I left?" she said lying on Peyton's bed

"oh just that he was back and he won't be in our way and that he is throwing Nathan and Haley a Wedding reception." She said

"I'm sorry … a what?" she said in shock

"Yeah ? Nathan and Haley got married." She said

"Oh my god… tutor girl is pregnant." She said

"what makes you think that?" she asked

"Why else would they get married?" she said

"I don't know cause they love each other." She said

"Right … I'm sticking with pregnant." She said

"anyway, Lucas' wanted help with the music." She said

"whatever… guess we got to go shopping for a wedding present." She said excitedly and clapped her hands.

The reception was great. Everyone helped set up and made a Nathan and Haley board full of pictures. Lucas kept his word and stayed away from Brooke. He caught himself staring her quite a few times. He just couldn't stop himself.

"You know….. she might think you're stalking her." Haley said

"Oh… hey Haley." He said

"Just go talk to her Luke." She said

"I can't. one, she doesn't want to talk to me and two it's too hard." He said

"I don't know what to tell you Luke. I just can't stand seeing you like this." Haley said

"Look Haley it's done. I can't do anything about it. So let it go. Look, I'm going to find Nathan." He said then walked off

"What's his problem?" Brooke said walking up to Haley

"You." She said

"Me, what did I do?" she asked

"You made him fall in love with you." Haley said annoyed

"What?" she said confused

"He's heart broken that you won't talk to him and he's beating himself up because he caused all this. And being back here is just making it worst." She said

"Well he should have just stayed where ever the hell he was." Brooke said

"Yeah he should have but he couldn't…….. not without his heart anyway……… because it was here….. with you." Haley said kinda yelling and then walked off.

All week Brooke just watched as Lucas moped around school like the most saddest pathetic person she has ever seen. Not once did she see any kind of happy emotion or any emotion. It was like he was a zombie, a dead person without a soul. And the more she saw him the more she felt guilty because she knew she was the reason he was like this. By Friday she couldn't take it anymore.  
Lucas woke up to loud banging on his door.

"Lucas Scott, get your skinny fine white ass up and open this god damn door before I knocked it down and beat your ass." Brooke yelled after banging

"Brooke what the hell it's one in the mourning." Lucas said after opening the door in his boxers

"First go put a shirt on" she said looking away

"What?" he said

"If I have to talk to you, then I want you fully clothed." She said

"Fine… hold on." He said and smirk that he still had an affect on her  
"Well what do you want?"

"Look I want you to stop this moping and brooding you've been doing lately. It's really starting to annoy me." She yelled

"What are you talking about?" he said

"At school you look like death or something. And I want you to stop and put on some sort of happy human face ok?" she said

"For what… I have nothing to be happy for." he yelled

"oh that's bull." She said

"Oh really… what do I have? Huh? My best friend is married to my brother and now spends all her time with him. My so called father had a heart attack and even though he wanted nothing to do with me, I still felt guilty and now he's being nice to me. Basketball is over so I don't have that to look forward to. And last you won't talk to me and I had to sit there and be near you, wanting to kiss you and couldn't do anything about it. So I moved to Charleston to get away from you, and come to realize it didn't work cause I was still madly in love with you and the shit won't go away. So you tell me, Brooke Davis, what the hell do I have to be happy about? Please tell me cause I really want to know." he yelled in her face.

"You…. You …. You …. aaagghhh… you know what you…… suck." She said stuttering. Then he started to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." She yelled

"What, you're funny. Plus why the hell are you here anyway. Remember you don't want to talk, see, or know me anymore. What changed?" He said

"Because I'm pissed… how dare you move away and don't even say goodbye. Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled

"Why the hell do you care? As far I knew you never wanted to see me again. So I really didn't see the point of bothering you about it?" he yelled back

"How could you think I wouldn't care?" she yelled

"How could I not, you wouldn't even look at me for weeks after that party." He yelled

"Because I was hurt and mad at you, not because I stop lov….. " she said but then caught herself

"What Brooke….. not because you what?" he yelled. But she didn't answer, she just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"See, you can't even say it, can you? God why do I even bother" He yelled and put his hands on his head and closed.

"Fine! You want me to say it?" she yelled

"Yeah." He yelled

"Fine! I love you! I love you, you stupid arrogant asshole" she yelled then started hitting him on his chest and Continued. " and I hate you for it because I love you so god damn much. And your right the shit won't go away. And it's all your fault." She said yelling then he caught her hands so she would stop hitting him.

"So then why the hell are we fighting?" he yelled

"Because you're an ass." she yelled but a little quieter

"And you're a bitch, so were perfect for each other." He yelled a little letting go of her and started to smile.

"don't you dare move away and not tell me" she said and shoved him

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said and pulled her to him and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss started to get intense then Brooke pulled away quickly.

"We can't" she said after pulling away

"why not?" he asked confused

"I promised Peyton." She said looking down at her feet

"Peyton! What the hell does she have to do with this." He yelled

"Because we promised each other that we wouldn't let you come between us again." she said

"So your just going to walk from me…. From us? Just like that." He said. But Brooke just stood there silent.

"You know what fine? Go. I lost you before, I guess I'll just have to do it again." he said then started to walk into his room.

"Lucas!" she yelled

"What Brooke? What?" he yelled. Then she was silent again. They stood there looking at each. Their eyes seemed to be pleading with each other. Aching for each other. There was so much love there, anyone could see it. A lot of doubts were in her mind but she all see saw was his beautiful face.

"You know what, screw it!" she said then jumped into Lucas' arms and started to kiss him very passionately. Then he backed up into his room and kicked the door close with his foot. She quickly pulled off his shirt and then took off hers. Then he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. Then he pulled of her jeans, and started to kiss her stomach and move up to her breast. Then took of her bra, and sucked on her breast, then moved to her neck. She started to yank on his boxers and he stood up and she pulled them down and smiled. After he pulled down her thong and started to kiss her again. She grabbed his back as he entered her. She had almost forgotten how good he felt. She wrapped her legs around him so he was deeper inside her. They started moving together and continued for what seemed like hours. She started to moan his name as she became close to exploding. As soon as she did so did he. Then he just collapsed on top of her trying to regain a normal breath. He started to kiss her neck then moved to her mouth. He pulled away and moved to beside her and pulled her close to him. They lied there in silence for the longest time, trying to regain some sort of sensible thought.

"I love you" she whispered to him breaking the silence.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He whispered back then kissed her on the side of her head. Then they both drifted to sleep.


	6. Keep it a secret

The next mourning, Brooke was feeling all sorts of emotions. She was peaceful, happy, scared, worried and mainly in love. For the first time she was in love and very much loved back but all that didn't seem to make her fully happy. She knew that being with Lucas came with a price…… her friendship with Peyton. Brooke lied there with caressing Lucas' face while watching him sleep. She thought to herself, how could she give him up? She finally got him back and she finally got Peyton back. She didn't know what to do.

"Hi." He said knocking Brooke out of her thoughts

"Hey" she said sadly

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said with a sad smile

"I know you, and I know something's wrong. Just talk to me." He said

"You know I love you right…" she said

"yeah of course." He said

"and you know you mean the world to me…" she said

" I do… Brooke come on… what's wrong?" he asked

"I can't be with you. I can't do that to Peyton. We made a promise. We wouldn't date you anymore and let you come between us again." she said on the verge of tears.

"so you're willing to let go of everything we have." He said

"yes… I'm sorry Lucas…" she said then tried to get up but he pulled her down and brought even closer to him.

"No! I won't do it again. I won't let you go. I can't lose you. If it means I risk hurting Peyton then that's a risk I willing to take. I have too. It nearly killed me when you walked away from me the first time. I can't do it again. Brooke I love you so much, it hurts. The single thought of you not being with me feels like 20 knives being jabbed in my heart. And I understand that Peyton is your best friend and that she should come first before any guy, but if she really cared for you like you do her then she would want to put your happiness first." He said pleading with her

"Lucas I don't know… god this is so hard…" she said

"It doesn't have to be… look whatever you decide know this… I'm not going anywhere. If you try to shut me out again, I'm going to be at your house day and night, calling you every second to tell you I love you. I'm going to be sending you flowers for every time I thought about you that day. Writing you letters telling you why I love your smile so much. And if that doesn't make you crack, I will sing on the top of my lungs every single Britney Spears love song I know you love. Be with me or not be with me, either way I'm not going anywhere." He said stroking her cheek

"Fine… there's no way in hell I'm going to be listening to you sing that." She said

"See I knew you would see it my way." He said leaning in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Whoa …. Wait a second." She said after pulling away

"What?" he said confused

"If we are going to be together, there is one condition." She said

"ok… what is it?" he said getting worried

"the condition is it stays between us." She said

"What do you mean?" he said

"I mean that we don't tell anyone…. At all. Not your mom, Nathan, Haley, … or Peyton. Especially not her. No one can know" she said

"Brooke I don't know about this. I want to be with you all the time not just in private" He said

"Broody please, it's the only way this could work. If Peyton finds out now she is going to hate me and be really hurt. But if we wait awhile maybe over time she will be able to handle this a lot better than she would now. Please baby…. For me." She pouted to him. And he thought for a second.

"Alright we'll keep it a secret. I don't know maybe it could be fun." He said rolling on top of her.

"see that's what I'm talking about. Now…….. c'mere boyfriend, I want some kisses." She said and pulled him hard toward her and kissed him even harder. They made out for a good hour then Brooke saw what time it was

"O crap, I got to go." She said trying to get up but Lucas pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her waist

"oh no your mine for the day." he said the kissed her

"Baby I would love to stay here, but I got to go meet Peyton in like a half an hour." She said.

"and it starts…" he said letting go of her.

"Luke please don't be like this, I made plans with her, ok. And once I'm done, I'm all yours, promise." She said the kissed him.

"You promise?" he said pouting

"I promise Broody." She said then quickly kissed him

"ok, I guess you can go." He said then she got to get dress.

"thanks baby, and when I'm done we can spend the rest of the day together." She said getting dress.

"ok, how about I plan something special for us." He said

"I like the way you think boyfriend." she said then went over and kissed him.

"I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok" he said then stopped her before she got to the door.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said then left.

Brooke ran home to get showered and changed. The whole time she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to be with Lucas again. Her only wish was that Peyton doesn't find out.

"Hey best friend" Brooke said bouncing in Peyton's room

"Hey, where were you I thought we were meeting at 10. I called your house like fifty times." Peyton said

"oh really, I .. I … must have been still sleeping. You know me. Never on time for anything. So you ready to go shopping ?" she said

"yeah, guess what? This new record store opened in Riverside and they sale really old rock records so I was hoping we could go." She said

"Uuumm….Riverside? isn't that like an hour away?" she asked

"Yeah, I figured if we leave now, we could to the mall there afterward, eat at a restaurant and get back here by like 10." She said

"Pey… I don't know. Isn't that kind of late to be getting back?" she said

"Brooke it's ten at night. You normally don't even leave the house to go out at that time. anyway do you have something else you have to do that I don't know about?" she said

"Uuumm …. No. I guess I don't." she said thinking about Lucas

"Alright then let's hit it." She said gathering her stuff.

"k" she said zoning off thinking how was she going to tell Lucas they couldn't hang out today.

"yeah Brooke, I'm really glad we're friends again." she said

"Me too" she said

"Come on, let's go." She said

Lucas had set up a romantic picnic on the beach for Brooke. He got lots of rose pedals and put them on the blanket. He got all her favorite food. And brought his cd player out, and made her a mix cd of all the songs that made him think of her. He had called her earlier and left a message telling her where to meet him. Two o'clock came then three and then four. He waited there for three hours. He had called her about fifteen times, but it just went to her voicemail. When six came around he got up and left …… heartbroken.

Brooke didn't get back to Tree Hill till 10:30. Peyton wanted to rent movies but Brooke

had made some excuse and left her and rushed to Lucas'. On the way she listened to his messages and then headed for the beach. When she got there, all she saw was a blanket with rose pedals on them. It broke her heart that she didn't make it there on time. She knew that he was probably heartbroken as well.

"Go away." He yelled when he heard the knock on his door.

"Broody open the door." Brooke said yelling from outside.

"No!" he yelled back

"Baby pppllleeaaaasssseee……….." she whined

"What!" he said opening the door.

"ssoo… I guess your mad." she said

"no why would I be mad? I only wait at the beach for five hours." he said sarcastically

"Luke, I'm so sorry….Peyton and her stupid obsession for her lame ass music dragged me to Riverside to some store and the mall. I couldn't get out of it. Please don't be mad." She said

"all I wanted to do was to spend the day with my girlfriend and do something nice for her." he said

"I know and it was very thoughtful. And I love you for it." She said

"yeah well, I'm a pretty thoughtful guy." He said

"Yes, very thoughtful." She said kissing his cheek

"so did you at least have fun." He said folding his arms, and trying not to give in yet

"I did, especially when I went into Victoria's Secret and bought you a present." She said

"what could I possibly want from Victoria's Secret?" he said

"I don't know…… maybe this" she said and opened her coat and revealed a red lacy bra and matching thong.

"UUmmm …. I .. I ….I … uummm… wow…" he stuttered out

"you like?" she said

"I like very much." He said

"so now that I have given you your present, what are you going to do with it?" she asked

"I think that that would look better somewhere on my floor." He said pulling her to him.

"I think that's a great idea." She said and started to kiss him and he pulled her into his room and shut the door.


	7. Not as fun I thought

Brooke and Lucas continued to sneak around as much as they could. Peyton kinda of had an idea that something was going on with Brooke. She was always happy, a little too happy thought Peyton. But never took the idea to seriously. She just figured she was back to her old ways and hooking up with random hott guys again, cause it seemed to her that she was always busy at night. Brooke would always nod her head and tell her she was exploring the older men of Tree Hill. Lucas was having problems with their secret relationship. At school he would probably say two words to her. but not act like he was avoiding her but didn't hang around like they were the best of friends either. They had meeting places at school, the janitor's closet, under the bleachers and the football field. At first it was a lot fun for them but now it was getting on Lucas' nerves. Sometimes all he wanted was to just be with Brooke, talk to her, hold her, joke around with her, but he couldn't. He had to force a date with her in the matter of thirty minutes. It was getting tiring.

It was their free period and Lucas' as always was waiting for Brooke to meet him in the janitor's closet.

"Finally, where the hell were you? We only have 25 minutes till the bell!" he said annoyed when Brooke finally came in.

"I'm sorry. Peyton caught me in the hall way and was asking all sorts of questions of where I was going, and what was I doing? She wouldn't leave me alone." She said

"This is getting ridiculous, Brooke. I've only seen you twice this week." He said

"Baby I know and I'm sorry but we're together now …. So why don't we make the best of it." She said and started to kiss him hard like there was no tomorrow. The kissed felt so rushed and un-meaningful, then Lucas pulled away.

"Broody what's wrong? She said

"I'm not in the mood right now." He said leaning his head on the wall.

"but Lucas we have like 15 minutes then I got to go get my stuff." She said

"God Brooke, I'm so tired of this. I mean, when was the last time we sat down and just talked? Or lied together and just let me hold you while I read to you or something. All we do is meet somewhere and make out and have a two minute conversation about where we are going to meet next. I can't do this anymore. I don't want a make-out buddy, I want my girlfriend. So you need to tell Peyton, cause I don't know how much more of this I can handle." He said

"Luke I can't ok. Things are going so good with us. We are finally back to where we used to be. I don't want to ruin it." She said

"well I'm glad that one of your relationships are going so well, cause I can't say the same about ours." He said then stormed out, leaving a guilty Brooke behind.

Brooke felt bad for the rest of the day. She knew that she was wrong and that it was unfair to him for her to keep sneaking around behind Peyton's back. But she couldn't tell her yet, but she didn't want to lose Lucas either. She loved him too much. She knew she going to have to find someway to tell Peyton the truth. But first she needed to get Lucas to forgive her and not be mad anymore. Lucas avoided Brooke the rest of the day. Brooke knew that he needed time to cool off before she approached him. She wanted to talk to him after school but she made plans with Peyton and Haley so it was going to have to wait till later. When Peyton dropped her off that night, she thought maybe she should call Lucas but she really wanted to see him in person, so she decided to go over. when she got there, she didn't bother knocking. She walked in and Lucas was already in bed. He was on his stomach in only his boxers. The sheet was barley on him. He looked so beautiful. She loved watching him sleep. She walked over and climbed into bed with him. She got on top of him and started to kiss his back. His breathing changed so she knew he was awake. She started to say I'm sorry over and over again between kisses. He didn't say anything for the longest time. she knew that he was really mad at her.

"baby, I'm so sorry. You're right. I need to tell Peyton and I will. Just not right now. I need to figure out how I'm going to tell her. because this is really going to be hard on her. but I know I have to because you mean so much to me and I love you so much. so do you think you could not be mad at me anymore cause I really didn't like being broody all day today. I think it gave me wrinkles." She said and she felt him laugh a little.

"oh my god, did my Broody baby smile?"

"No.." he said

"Yes you did, I felt you laugh." She said

"I was coughing." He said

"fine, but I bet I could make you laugh." She said

"no not laughing still mad." He said

"really…." she said then started to tickle his sides

" ok… ok………..Brooookkkkeee.. ssttoppp…ok..… I give up… stopppp… you win..." he said laughing then she stopped.

"it's sad Luke… that you are just as ticklish as I am." She said laying her head on his

"it's not sad… it's just not very manly." He said and then they were silent for awhile.

"I am sorry Luke." She said

"I know, it's just so frustrating. I miss you. I miss my girlfriend." He said

"I know and I miss you too Boyfriend. and on that note….. I was thinking since this weekend is our two month anniversary, we should go somewhere special for the night. No interruptions. No Peyton. Nobody. Just you and me. Alone all night." She said

"Are you serious? Just you and me?" he said getting happy

"Yeah. I was thinking of doing something special for you. and all you need to do is give your Mom some excuse of where your going to be for the night and pack a really nice suit and a lot of condoms. How does that sound?" she said

"I think that this is going to be a great anniversary." he said turning over to face her

"Great I'll set everything up and let you know the details tomorrow." She said

"I love you Brooke. and I want you to know that I'll be there for you when you tell Peyton. You won't have to go through this alone." He said stroking her face.

"thanks Broody. I really needed to hear that. And I love you too, more than you know." She said.

"so you staying the night?" he asked

"why, you going to miss me if I leave?" she asked

"Yeah, I always miss you when you're not with me." He said

"awwww…. Lucas…. That was so gay! She said very sarcastically.

"oh I'll show you gay." He said then started to tickle her and then they ended up kissing. For the first time in a long while they took their time. Cause there was no rush to be anywhere. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world didn't exist to them

Brooke went all out for there anniversary. She booked a room at a bed and breakfast close to the mountains in North Carolina. She got the honeymoon suite to make it extra special. Then she had them set up catered dinner on their back porch that over looks the mountain. For his present, she bought him two things. First, she got him a first edition of "The Winter of our Discontent" that was signed by John Steinbeck. She searched everywhere for it and finally got a hold of someone that had it. The lady that had it was a sucker for true love. Brooke explained how much she loved Lucas and told her what kind of guy he was and how this book was how they got together. She was more than happy to give it to Brooke. She refused to take money for it but Brooke decided on sending the money anyway and put a picture of her and Lucas in it and promised to come visit her one day. the second gift is something she made. Brooke always thought the only time they both were ever at full peace together was when they were sleeping holding each other. In his arms was her absolute favorite place to be. So one mourning she got up early and got out of bed, making sure not to wake Lucas, she got her camera and set the timer on it placed it across the room so it got the whole bed. Then she climbed back in bed and got back into Lucas' arms and pretended to be asleep. The camera went off and took about five pictures of them. She printed them out in black and white. The picture showed Brooke nearest to edge of the bed and her back was facing Lucas. His arm was around her stomach, and Lucas' head on Brooke's shoulder. When she developed the pictures she put one frame and wrote a poem all around it, but in big letters she wrote "My favorite place, is in your arms" and under it said "Cheery & Broody Forever." She couldn't wait to give him his present. She was going to make up for all the stress that she has put on him lately. She wanted that night to be perfect.

It was Friday, the day they were supposed to leave. Brooke had been ignoring Peyton all day. She knew that Peyton would try to get her to do something with her that night.

"Brooke….Brooke…." Peyton yelled running after Brooke in the hallway.

"Oh hey look who it is…." She said nervously

"yeah…. Anyway I was thinking we could go this club I found out about, there's this band playing. They are supposed to be pretty good." She said

"Yeah…. See the thing is…… I have plans." She said

"Doing what? You're not seeing anyone." She said

"Actually I am, it's nothing serious. Just need a guy for sex…. You know.." she said

"Really… wow… who is it?" she said

"this guy… I don't think you know him." She said

"Tell me his name… I probably do." She said

"Uuummm…." Brooke said looking around trying to find someone to pond off as her new boy toy. Then Brooke said the name of the first guy she saw and knew. "it's Felix"

"Felix…. Your annoying next door neighbor Felix." She said in disbelief

"Yeah …. It's just for sex and plus his not bad to look at." She said

"ok … whatever…. You've done worst." She said laughing a little

"Sad but true." She said

"Yeah seriously…. Look at your last boyfriend. He played us both." She said continuing to laugh.

"Yeah…. That sucked…" she said with a tight smile and seemed hurt by the comment. Considering she was still in love and involved with Lucas. "Anyway I'm going to go talk to Felix. I call you later."

"yeah .. ok… have fun!" she said

Brooke ran up to Felix and kissed him.

"See I knew you wanted me" he said smirking after Brooke kissed him.

"I don't… just play along…. Is Peyton watching? " she asked not turning around

"Uh yeah…" he said

"Good. Now kiss my cheek and put your arm around me and walk me to that classroom over there." she said

"ok.." he said confused

"And if Peyton asks we had plans tonight. and let me remind you in no way do I want you." she said

"Sure Brooke… I know you want Felix. I mean you wouldn't." he said

"Look let's just go before I gag." She said then turned to walk to her class, then spotted Lucas, down the hall, looking mad and hurt. But Brooke couldn't do anything but give a apologetic look. She knew she would have to explain all this to him and gravel for his forgiveness.

Later Brooke waited for Lucas to come out of his class. She knew he usually leaves his last class to get water cause he hates being in biology. When she saw him, she rushed up to him a pulled him to the side hallway. When she did he didn't even look at her. his face was so cold.

"Baby let me explain. It's so not what you think." she said putting her hands on his face.

"Right… so me seeing my girlfriend kiss another guy was just you being polite." He said sarcastically leaning against the wall, folding his arms

"look Peyton was giving me a real hard time about tonight, and I told her I was seeing someone and I had to tell her something. And she kept asking who it was and so I just said the first guy I saw and I kissed him to prove to her I wasn't lying. I meant nothing. I promise. Please don't be mad. I just didn't want to ruin our night. Cause I worked so hard and I just want a special night with you. I sorry… you know I love you. Baby please forgive me…" she said in one breath and then starting to kiss him but it took a lot kisses to break him.

"Come on Luke….. I'm giving you my best kisses here and you're not even doing anything." she said pouting

"Were those the same kisses you gave Felix." He said then she punched him

"hey… look I said I was sorry. So you stop acting like an ass and act like the boyfriend I have come to love very much, because I went all out for our anniversary and like or not I I'm getting some tonight." she yelled and pointing her finger at him.

" ok, ok you win. I forgive you. just don't kiss anymore guys. Because I don't like sharing my things." He said

"you know you are getting a little to cocky. Remember I'm the hott self-centered one in this relationship." She said

" not true I'm so much hotter than you." he said

"Really! you think that you …Lucas Scott….. are hotter than me…. Brooke Davis." She said then busted out laughing

"What?" he said. She just continued laughing as hard as she could than started to walk away

"What? I don't see how that is funny." He yelled after her and she was laughing even harder walking around the corner

"oh who am I kiddin……" he said then walk back to his class.


	8. Happy Anniversary

After school, Brooke and Lucas drove the lodge that Brooke booked. It was beautiful. Lucas was so impress on how Brooke went all out for him. He was in awe when saw the size of the room.

"Brooke…. baby, this is too much." He said walking around the suite.

"No it's not. I've put you through a lot of stress with this whole Peyton thing and this is the least I can do. And speaking of stress, I have found a way to take some of it go away. I booked you to get a full body massage down stairs and after that you will get dress and join me for dinner." She said smirking

"Brooke… you didn't have too…" he said

"yes I did. I love you and you deserve this. So give me a kiss and then hurry your cute ass down stairs." She said

"Thank you. You're the best." He said then kissed her.

"I know. Now go. I'll see you later." She said pushing him out the door.

"ok I'm going…" he said then left

Brooke went to there outside balcony and made the finished arrangements for their evening. The lights were hung beautifully. The table was set up perfectly. There were flowers placed everywhere. Brooke had also got small quartet to play music during there dinner. After Brooke check on the dinner that was being made she went back upstairs to get dress. She was dress in a long black halter top dress that the cut stop at the top of her abdomen. She slightly curled her hair and let it hang off her shoulders. She got the gifts and headed downs stairs to wait for Lucas.

Lucas finished up his massage, and then was lead to changing room where a brand new Armani suit was waiting for him. He was so shocked on how much Brooke went out for him. The suit fit him perfectly. After he was dress, he went to find Brooke. When he went to the lobby there was a huge sign that said Happy Anniversary Brooke and Lucas: Private dinner party on Lodge Balcony. He found his way to the balcony and saw Brooke standing next to the table with a rose in her hand. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He was speechless.

"Happy Anniversary baby." She said handing him the rose

"Wow… Brooke…you look amazing. All this is amazing. Thank you." he said

"You are very welcome. It's the least I can do since I will be thanking you for some things later tonight, if you know what I'm sayin." She said with a sexy grin.

"Oh I know exactly what you're saying." He said

"Well let's get this dinner going, so you can start showing me your gratitude." She walked over to her seat which pulled out for her. Then went a sat down. Once they did the waiters started to bring out their meal.

"Miss Davis I hope everything is too your liking" the head waiter said after putting out the food.

"Thank you Jeffery, everything looks wonderful." She said

"You're very welcome. Enjoy your dinner." He said then left.

During their dinner, Brooke and Lucas talked about all sorts of things. She told him stories about her childhood and he told her about why he loved basketball so much. It was one of the greatest conversations they had ever had. After dinner was over, Brooke decided to give Lucas his presents.

"Ok….time for presents." She said then got up and got his presents

"Two presents Brooke. Come on you spent way too much already." He said

"Oh hush up and open. If it will make you feel better I made one of them." She said and watched as he opened the book first.

"Oh my God….Brooke. How... When ….How? He said looking at the book

"well I found out someone who had it and just made her an offer she couldn't refuse. Actually she's a sucker for romance and when I told her how this book got us together she let me have it." She said

"God, Brooke thank you. This the best thing anyone has ever given me." He said

"Hold up, you haven't opened the second one." She said

"Well I don't know if you can top the first one." He said while opening the next one. Then when he saw the picture, he just looked at it and didn't say anything. He was so mesmerized with the picture, that he couldn't say anything at all.

"Lucas….. you alright? Do you not like it?" she said worried. Then Lucas got out of his trance and a got up and moved his chair next to Brooke. Then took her face in his hands, kissed her with all the love he had in him.

"Brooke, besides you, this is absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. There are no words to describe how thankful I am. I love you so much." He said

"I love you too. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you" She said then kissed him.

"Ok now your turn. I really hope you like it." He said the pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped.

"Lucas…" she said speechless, looking at the diamond ring.

"Before you get the wrong idea, it's not what you think." he said

"Ok good… we are so not ready to pull a Naley." She said still looking at the ring

"This is a promise ring. And yeah I know it sounds so cliché. But I wanted you to have something that promises me to you always. Baby I can't promise what the future holds for us. I mean something might happen and we might not be together. I hope to God that it doesn't happen but it could. But I want you to know that whatever does happen, I promise that I will always love you and that no other person will have my heart the way that you do. You are my first love and I hope to God that you will be the last. I love you Brooke Davis, and I will till the day I die." He said putting it on her finger

"I love you too….. so much. Thank you. This ring is beautiful. I love it." She said with tears in her eyes. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. In the back ground Lucas heard a new song start to play.

"Dance with me." He said after they pulled away.

"Love to" she said then they got up and he pulled her to him. She placed her head under his chin.

_Someday when i'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow  
Just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

"I hope it will always be like this. Me, in your arms." she said

"From your lips, to God's ears." He said while holding her closer to him

_With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me  
But to love you  
Just the way you look tonight_

Lucas looked down at Brooke and kissed her forehead. Then she looked up at him and kissed him.

_With each word  
Your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh  
That wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart_

"You know I was just thinking, we_ really_ can't break up." She said after they pulled apart

"Really why's that?" he said

"Cause we pretty much ruined it for anyone who wants to date us." She said

"You know your right. Nobody could ever be my Cheery." He said while stroking her face

"And nobody could ever be my Broody baby." She said

_Lovely, never never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
Cause i love you  
Just the way you look tonight_

"Happy Anniversary" she said

"Happy Anniversary pretty girl." He said then kissed her then the song ended

"Come on, let's go up stairs." She whispered in his ear, and then pulled him towards the elevator. Once they got in, Lucas couldn't keep his hands off Brooke. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck hard. Brooke couldn't do anything but moan. Then the elevator stopped, but it wasn't their floor. An older couple stepped in and Brooke pushed Lucas off her. Then Lucas looked up to see what happened, then gave a little smile to the couple in embarrassment. When the couple turned around he moved next to Brooke and put his hand on her ass. Started to kiss her neck but every time he did she would hit him in the head.

"Lucas… cut it out." she whispered to him after she hit him again

"I can't I want you so bad. I can't wait to take that dress off you." he whispered in her ear then started to kiss her neck again.

"Quit it…. We're almost there." she said pulling away from him. Then the elevator stopped and the couple walked off but not before giving them a disgusted look. Once the doors closed, Lucas was back on Brooke.

"You know I sure have changed. Before I would have never been embarrassed by being felt up by my boyfriend." she said he was while kissing her neck.

"Well there's a first for everything." He mumbled between kisses, and then stopped.

"Enough talking… more kissing." He said then kissed her hard, with so much passion and love. The elevator stopped, they stumbled out into the hall, not being able to keep their hands off each other. Once they got to the door, Brooke had a really hard time opening the door, especially with Lucas behind her kissing her neck and his hands on her breast caressing them and him also grinding his manhood on her backside.

"Baby if you want to finish this you're going to have to let me get the door open or do you want to finish this out here?" she said still trying to open the door.

"Well I'm always up for new things." He whispered against her neck.

"Yeah well your not only thing that's up. But it ain't goin to happen out here." She said finally getting it open. Once inside Lucas turned her around and started to kiss her lips again. Brooke yanked off his jacket and walked him backwards toward the bed. Then he started on her neck and she couldn't help but moan as he did. While kissing her neck he moved behind her and unzipped her dress and then let the straps fall off her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor. He moved his hands up her stomach to her breast and caresses them as he kissed her neck. As he did so he felt himself getting so hard he was going to burst. Brooke turned around and met his lips again and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, and removed it and then worked on his pants. Now just in his boxers, he threw them both on the bed. Him on top of her, he reached under her and unclasped her bra and threw it behind him and met her lips again. He started to kiss every inch of her until he reached her lacy panties and slowly and gently pulled them off. Then removed his boxers and then leaned over her.

"you are so beautiful." He said and kissed her

"so are you…." She said with a smile

"you think I'm beautiful?" he said

"yes…. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said

"I love you Brooke Davis" he said

"I know" she said and kissed him and then he finally entered her. They both got in sync with each other. Both felt show much passion and pleasure that neither wanted the feeling to end. They both felt there orgasmic pleasure come over them and lied still trying to get a regular breathing pattern back.

"I love making love to you" she said

"I love making love to you too" he said

"it's scary" she said

"What is?" he said

"Not wanting to make love to anyone else for the rest of my life" she said and rolling over so that her back was in his chest.

"yeah I know it is…. Loving someone so much it hurts and never wanting to love anyone else." He said wrapping his arm around her and bringing her closer to him.

"we're going to be ok…. Right Lucas?" she said

"Yeah… we will" he said


	9. Formal Pt 1

The next day, Brooke and Lucas headed back to Tree Hill early in the mourning. They were sad to see the night end but they had to return to reality. Brooke pulled up to Lucas' house to drop him off before heading to meet up with Peyton and Haley for lunch.

"God I wish we could have stayed there." She said after a moment of silence while they sat in the car.

"I know me too Pretty girl." He said pulling her head to rest on his.

"God I love you" he said closing his eyes

"It won't be like this much longer I promise." She said

"How much longer, Brooke? I can't….. live like this anymore. You have to be in my arms…….. always." He said

"Look how about this. Peyton asked if we could go to the formal together since we didn't already have dates, so how about I tell her after the dance. At least she'll have a good time before I tell her I've been lying to her for months." She said

"really you're going to tell her?" he said

"Yeah, I just hope she can understand." She said

"she will, and If she doesn't right away we'll be there to help her." He said then kissed her forehead.

"Thanks baby. Especially the 'we' part. Look I got to go but I call you later on tonight. We can have phone sex." She said whispering the last part. And he laughed.

"oh I can't wait." He said then kissed her. After they pulled apart, they sat there for awhile with their foreheads touching.

"why does this feel like goodbye." He said after awhile

"Because we're back in Tree Hill, the city of drama and where anything could happen." She said

"I love you. No matter what…. I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said

"Ok I'm going now. Have fun sweetie." He said then kissed her again.

"Bye Baby." She said as she watched him get out of the car. She waved to him and drove away while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Brooke and Lucas didn't see each for the rest of the weekend. She, Peyton and Haley went shopping for their dresses and other accessories. Lucas just hung out with the guys at the rivercourt. They missed each other like crazy. While shopping, she would sneak off by herself and call him and she would tell him she loves him and then start to say a lot of inappropriate sexual comments to him but would quickly hang up when she saw Peyton and Haley coming. At school everyone was talking about the dance. It was lunch time and everyone was sitting together: Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Tim, and Anna. Anna has being hanging out with Peyton a lot since she thought Brooke was benefiting with Felix. Felix went along with it because he liked the whole school thinking he was hooking up with Brooke. Lucas on the other wanted to punch him every time he saw him.

"so everyone excited about the formal?" Haley asked

"More excited about all the girls I'll be hooking up with at Nate's beach house." Tim said

"God Shut Up Dim! Brooke yelled annoyed

"God Brooke what's up your butt? Mad cause you can't get a date and going with Sawyer here." Tim said

"Bite me Tim!" Brooke hissed

"At least she's a date. I'm going to be a fifth, sixth, or seventh wheel." Anna said

" No you won't. Lucas doesn't have a date. hey why don't you to go together." Haley suggested. Right when she said it Brooke and Lucas' eyes shot way up.

"Yeah Luke, how bout it? We'd have fun." Anna said grinning from ear to ear.

"Uuummm … I …..I...uuummm" Lucas stammered out Looking at Brooke

"go on Luke. You said you were just going to be sitting by yourself the whole time. Now you can have a date to do that with." Haley said

"Uumm… sure. Why not." He said

"Great now we all have dates" Haley said

"Well as wonderful as all this formal talk is… I actually am going to attempt to turn in homework for English. An early Christmas present for Mr. Gold. I'll catch ya'll later." She said then left. But Luke knew she was upset that he was going with Anna. He would have chase after her but that would have be obvious to everyone that something was going on between them. Lucas waited till after school to talk to Brooke. He waited in the parking lot near her car for her to come out. He wanted to make sure that she was driving home alone. Once he saw her say goodbye to Peyton and Bevin, he walked toward her.

"Hey" he said nervously with his hands in his pockets

"Hi" she said and kept walking

"Look I didn't know what to say ok? I was cornered. I couldn't say no." he said

"whatever Luke you have fun on your date. If you're lucky she might give it up at the end of the night." She said opening her car

"You know what… I wouldn't be going with her if you would just tell Peyton the truth." He said

"You know I plan on telling her after this weekend, so don't go there." She said throwing her stuff in the car.

"Look I don't want to fight with you. I promise nothing will happen ok? Trust me." He said

"Yeah… cause that worked so well for me last time." She said then got in her car and drove off. And left Lucas standing watching her leave him… once again.

The night of the dance was stressful for everyone. Nathan was pissed that Haley was going to late because of recording with Chris, Lucas was upset that Brooke won't talk to him, Peyton didn't understand what was wrong with Brooke. And Brooke was pissed enough and Anna getting ready with them just made it worse.

"So where do you want to sit?" Brooke asked when they got to the formal.

"Oh there's Anna. She said she would save sits for us."

"Are you kidding me? She's here with Lucas!" Brooke said

"So……. you said you were over him." She said

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I want to sit with him."

"Oh come on, he's not even going to say two words to you."

"Fine….Whatever." She said rolling her eyes and made their way them

"Hey guys!" Anna said excitedly when she saw Brooke and Peyton

"Hey Anna….. again you look great." Peyton said sitting down

"Peyton, Brooke ….Lovely as always." Lucas said while doing the half stand, hold tie thing when the girls sat down."

"Thanks Luke you look great too." Peyton said then when she notice Brooke didn't say again she nudged her with elbow.

"Uh yeah… thanks." She said not looking at him.

"Yeah… I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" he asked Anna

"No I'm good thanks." Anna said and Lucas got up

"He's such a gentlemen and he is so cute." Anna said

"Yeah he's a great guy." Peyton said and Brooke rolled eyes as they gushed over her Boyfriend.

"I hope everything goes well tonight." Anna said

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke said

"Well I don't know… it is the formal and we're going to Nathan party after. So maybe the night will end well." Anna said with a shy smile.

"right … I'm going to find some drunk football player with a flask. I need a drink." Brooke said and got up and left.

"Is she alright?" Anna asked

"Yeah…. She's just being her bitchy self. Once she gets some alcohol in her system she'll be fine." Peyton said

"Hey you want to go the bathroom for a make-up touch up?" Anna asked

"Sure"

Brooke walked around trying after finding a guy with some liquor, but it didn't seem to be helping because she was still pissed at Lucas and now that Anna wanted to screw him later just made it worse.

"You look beautiful." A male voice said

"Thanks….you clean up good to." She said when she turned around

"so how about a dance?" he said

"Sure" she said

"you seem sad?" he said

"Yeah well… I just wish I could be with someone and just be happy and peaceful. No drama, no nothing you know what I mean?" she said

"Yeah….I know what you mean." He said

"See that's what I love about you Mouth… you always get me." She said

"that's because I care about you Brooke." He said

"See if only I could find a guy like you Mouth… I know I would be happy." She said

"you could if you wanted. Look, I know your kinda here with Peyton but do you wanna …. like hang out at Nate's party?" he asked

"Sure it's a date." She said then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance Mouth. I'll see you later" She said then left and went back to the table to find Peyton but when she got there only Lucas was there. She rolled her eyes and sat down anyway.

"you think you could stop acting like a bitch for two seconds." He said leaning over the table

"you did not just call me a bitch." She said shocked

"hey I call it like I see it." He said

"You are such an ass. Why the hell am I with you?" She said

"Because you love me…. Even when I'm an ass." He said

"you better be quiet your 'date' might hear you." She said looking away from him

"she may be my date but she's not the one I want to rip a dress off of." He said

"Yeah Peyton's dress does look easily rip-able." She said sarcastically

"oh your funny. Now would you get you funny ass over here and dance with me." He said getting up and walking over to her and held out his hand.

"I guess since your not going to leave me alone." She said and got up and he grabbed her hand but she pulled it quickly away and walked faster in front of him. But it just made him more turned on and he looked to see if anyone was watching and pinched her ass. And she turned around quickly to hit his arm but he caught it and pulled her to him and he stared deep in her eyes and she stopped squirming and started to dance with him. He just looked at her, as if he was looking through her to her soul. She could see all the love he had for her. She got lost in his eyes and forgot where she was. Anyone that looked at them could tell that hey were deeply in love. She then snapped out of her trance and move away slightly to make it seem that they were just two people dancing.

"Stop it" she whispered

"Stop what?" he said

"Looking at me like that" she said

"Like what?" he said

"Like you love me." She said looking away

"But it's the only way I can look at you." He said pulling up her face to look at him.

"Someone might see."

"I don't care. I love you. Only you." He said

"I know" she said and rest her head on his shoulder. "sorry for being a bitch"

"it's ok. Remember: you- bitch, me- ass….. perfect for each other." He said

"always" she said then the song ended and they made their way to the table where Anna and Peyton sitting, seeing everything that just happened


	10. Formal Pt 2

"hey there's Haley…. Let's go say to her." Peyton said to Brooke

"uuumm…. Sure." Brooke and said getting up and gave Lucas one last look

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Peyton said once they were away from Anna and Lucas

"what are you talking about?" she said

"oh I don't know … you, Lucas the love dance that just happened that everyone saw." Peyton said

"He asked me to dance, and he said some things, and the song ended. That's it. End of story." She said

"Well it looked like a lot more than that going on." Peyton said

"Look Peyton, there are still feelings there. And it doesn't look like it will ever go away. Ok. And it's hard enough as it is so just lay off." Brooke said then turned a walked away in a huff.

Everyone went over to Nathan's beach house. The party was in full swing. Brooke was in the kitchen with Bevin and some of the cheerleaders. Peyton was sitting with Anna on the couch and Anna was downing shots and she was staring at Brooke wondering why she went off on her like she did. Lucas was trying to avoid Anna since she had been hitting on him the whole night. He was trying to get Brooke alone so they could end the night together.

"Hey you want more to drink?" Anna asked Peyton

"No I'm good." She said

"Ok, I'll be back or maybe not if I find Lucas." Anna said stumbling up.

"It's got to suck being alone, how about I fix that." A male voice said behind Peyton

"Ok one ewwww. I would never hook up with you. And two I'm not alone. I'm here with Brooke." She said

"yeah but who do you think she will be with at the end of the night." He said

"Why Felix? You think she is going home with you." She said

"well your half right. She will be going home with someone but not you or I." he said

"If not you then who?" she said getting annoyed

"Wow you really are blonde. Seriously….. you really think it's over." He said and got up and walked away leaving a very confused Peyton.

Brooke and Lucas had been staring at each other very lustfully as the night went on. The more Brooke kept drinking, the more she pictured Lucas naked. She got to the point where she couldn't control herself and Lucas knew exactly what she wanted. Lucas caught her eye and motion that he was going into the hallway at the end of the house. He went first and minutes after she followed. She was walking down to find where he went, then felt someone grab her and pulled her into a closet.

"What the….." she said but was interrupted by the person's lips. She instantly knew it was Lucas. He kissed her hard and pushed up against the wall. His hands were everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE!

"God I've been wanted to do that all night." He said when they parted

"Me too." She said then kissed him again.

"I need you. I need you now." He said then kissed her again and started to pull up her dress and slipped his hands up her thighs to her ass. And he thanked God she was wearing a thong.

"Come on Baby. Not here." She said while he was kissing her neck.

"Then where." He said

"upstairs." She said

"But how? People might see us." He said looking at her.

"Look, you just go first and I'll wait a few minutes and follow you up there and we'll come back down before anyone suspects us." She said

"Ok. Meet me up there in five minutes. And hurry…. My little friend here is wide awake." He said smirking

"Oh I will….. don't you worry" she said then kissed him again. Then he left and went upstairs while making sure no one saw him. Brooke left the closet a minute later and walked slowly keeping her eye on her friends. Making sure they weren't playing attention to her. She saw that Peyton was going outside so she thought that it was a perfect time to quickly head upstairs. She almost made it till she heard her name called and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Brooke" He said happily

"Hey Mouth what's up." She said nervously

"Nothing I've been looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk so we can talk some more." He said

"Oh Mouth .. I…uumm…I … I really don't feel to well and I think I'm just going to lie down upstairs or something." She said quickly

"are you ok? I could take you home." He said

"NO!. it's ok. I should be fine soon. Uummm how about I find you later." She said

"ok. Well let me walk you upstairs." He said reaching to help her up the stairs.

"That's ok Mouth. I got it. Why don't you mingle and something. I'll see you later." She said a hurried up the stairs before her could say anything else. He just stood there wondering what just happened. Brooke ran the hallway and tried to guess what room he was in. she saw no one was up there so she yelled-whispered his name.

"Lucas!" she said putting her ear up to doors to hear for him. "Lucas! Lucas come on this is so not funny. You know how horny I am. And this would not be the greatest time to mess with me" She whispered and whined.

"Brooke!" Lucas called laughing from behind her watching everything she was doing

"Uh I hate you! You have me looking for you like a horny mad woman and you just stand there and watch me. That's just evil." She hissed walking up to him.

"I couldn't help it. You just looked so sexy bent over like that." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well you better make it up to me." she said pouting

"What? Like this." He said and started kissing her neck,

"Oh that's a good start. But I'm still mad." She said

"well how about this." He said and kissed her passionately

"oh you are so forgiven." She said when they pulled away

"Oh I'm just getting started Pretty Girl." He said then picked her up by her ass as she squealed and carried her in the room and kicked the door shut and at the end of the hallway stood Mouth, heartbroken, as he just witnessed everything. He turned around walked down the stairs and begun to search for alcohol. He went to the table outside and grabbed a whole bottle of vodka and began to walk out on to the beach to drink alone.

"Hey Mouth. Wait up." Peyton said walking over to him

"What's up Peyton?" Mouth said kind of annoyed

"Um… I was just looking for Brooke. Is everything ok Mouth? And why are you carrying a bottle of vodka?" she said

"Oh I'm just great. I'm having so much fun being here alone and everyone here acting like I'm the cutest little brother they have." He said sarcastically

"Mouth, come on that's not true." She said

"Yes it is Peyton. No body will ever look at me like the guy they want to date." He said

"Oh Mouth…" she said the interrupted

"Just leave it alone." He said and turned and walked away. Then turned back and said

"oh and don't worry about Brooke. She's up there with the guy everyone seems to want."

Peyton just stood there trying to understand what he meant by that. Then Felix's words from earlier popped in her head. Now she was really suspicious of Brooke.

"No. it couldn't ….. she would never….. We promised." She said out loud. Then turned and walk back towards the house. And upstairs in the room, things were very hot and heavy.

"Tell me you love me." Lucas said while he was on top of her panting.

"I love you." She moaned

"tell me …" he said panting and moaning and kissing her neck

"Tell me you are going to marry me."

"I'm …. What?" she said

"Going to marry me." He said looking back at her and stopped moving

"Ok…. You … you … can't just say something like that while you're …. while you're ….. you know …. brooking me. And expected me to have a coherent thought." She said

"I don't know it just came out. I didn't mean now but I hope someday you will." He said

"Lucas…." She said with a look stating she was getting scared

"No… Brooke. Come on I thought we were past all this." He said

"we are. It's just… I don't know. I don't like to think that far ahead and get my hopes up and then get my heart broken again. I already did that once before." She said

"Baby come on you know I love you." He said

"Yeah I know." She said and sighed

"so what's the problem?" he said

"I just can't trust myself with you." She said

"yes you can. Baby I'm not going to hurt you. I love you way too much to do that." he said

"it's not just you hurting me. Anything could happen to come between us." she said

"But I won't let it. Nothing can keep me from you. And I know for a fact that you can't resist me so I think we are a safe bet." He said smirking

"oh really. You think that's true. Cause you seem to forget once again who's the hott one in this relationship." She said also smirking

" you know I think you need to rethink that statement and admit that I'm hotter than you." He said and kissed her

"um let me think …. Um…No!" she said sarcastically

"are you sure about that." He said and started thrusting slowly again

"oh your mean." She said and started to moan a little

"say it" he said going a little faster

"nooo.." she moaned

"come on baby say it." He said and went a lot faster

"aahhhh I ….I….I… fine you win." She said panting very loudly. After she said that he went faster and what seemed like forever past he collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breathe.

" see I knew you would see things my way." He said

"you know come to think of it….. I don't remember actually saying anything about you being hotter. I distinctly remember saying you won and that's it." She said and started to laugh at him.

"oh you really are a bitch" he said and started to tickle her. Little did they know that their laughing was loud enough to for someone to hear outside the door and make that person walk in.

"Oh my god" she said in a whisper but loud enough for Brooke and Lucas to look over and stop laughing

"oh my god Peyton" Brooke said and got from under Lucas and jumped up and got his dress shirt from the floor and quickly put it on.

"Brooke how could you?" she said standing there not being able to move and tears rolling down her face

"Peyton I'm so sorry" she said starting to cry

"I mean, is this you way of getting back at me." She said

"God, no Peyton. This was never about you." She said

"Really, cause I definitely remember us making a pact to never let him come between us again. But here you are still with him. Why Brooke? Why" She said still crying

"Because…. Cause I love him. I love him. And I'm sorry. I know that pact was important to you so that we could get our friendship back…." She was saying but then was interrupted

"god Brooke you think that 's why I made that pact. I made it cause I love him too. I knew we both had feelings for him and we would be fighting over him again." She said

"Peyt I sorry … I didn't realize…" she said

"You know what it doesn't matter….. You chose and so did he. So you two be happy together." She said and then ran out the room with Brooke calling after her. She ran down the stairs and then bumped into someone with wine that got all over her mother's dress. And she broke down even more and ran out the house. Once she got home, she tried her hardest to get the stain out but nothing worked. She ended up on the floor crying for what seemed like hours. She finally calmed her self down and walked over to her phone and dialed waiting for the person to answer.

"hey… look, I'm sorry about before. Could you come over? Yeah, thanks." She said then hung up

Meanwhile Brooke had cried in Lucas' arms. After awhile he finally calmed her down enough to get her dressed and to take her to his house so she wouldn't have to be alone. Once they got there, he sat her down and dressed her in some of his sweats and tucked her into bed and got in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He heard her start to cry and he just held tighter. Soon they both drifted to sleep. A few hours later, Lucas was awoken by the sound of his phone.

"Hello….. Haley calmed down…. What happened….. oh my god… where are you now? Yeah … I'll be right there …. Yeah I'll tell her……. Ok. See you soon." He said then hung up

"Broody what's wrong?" she said after hearing his conversation

"It's Peyton" he said

"What happened?" she said sit straight up.

"Haley found her at her house. She had od of some cocaine and is in the hospital. But she's going to be ok . Haley got to her in time." He said to a crying Brooke

"Oh my god… come on we've to get to the hospital." She said getting up and they both got in the car and drove to the hospital. There was a very awkward silence between them. Lucas had no clue what to say to her. Once they got there, they ran and found Haley and Nathan in the waiting room. Haley explained everything to Brooke and then took her to see Peyton. After awhile, Haley came back and told Lucas that Brooke would be spending the night here and that he could go home if he wanted. Then she and Nathan left. Lucas sat there not knowing what to do. It was obvious that Brooke didn't want to talk to him yet but he still wanted to be there for her. So he stayed sitting in the exact same spot for hours. The sun had already come up and it was near noon. Nathan and Haley had returned to him in the exact same spot they left him in the night before.

"Hey did you sleep?" Haley asked him when she sat down

"No. I'm waiting for Brooke." He said distantly

"But she said she was staying the night" she sad confusedly

"Yeah. But I'm still waiting for Brooke." he said. A few more hours past and it started to rain. Then finally they saw Brooke come back to the waiting room and they all stood up.

"hey. How is she?" Haley said

"The doctors said she's going to be fine and they would release her in a few days." She said not looking at anyone exactly

"Well that's good to hear. You want to get something to eat?" Haley asked

"No I think I'm just going to get some air." She said and walk toward the front doors, not looking at Lucas once.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." She said

"Yeah. I'll be back" he said and ran after her. He finally did and called for her but she didn't turn around. She ran more outside in the rain.

"Brooke … would you stop." He said forcing her to turn around

"What Lucas?" she said

"would you just talk to me?" he said

"And say what? Huh? Like how it's our fault that Peyton is up there in that hospital room." She yelled

"Brooke I'm sorry that is happened. We can't change it. All we can do is try to make this better." He said

"How Lucas? She's never going to forgive me. GOD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT DAMN BOOK!" she screamed

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" he said

"If didn't give me that damn book, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you and Peyton would not be in that hospital bed. I wished it never happened" She yelled

"Brooke, come on don't say that." He said heartbroken

"No I mean it……… I don't think we should see each other anymore." She whispered

"No!... No ….. No damn it. Not again. You aren't going to push me away again." He said

"Lucas. I'm serious. It's over." She yelled. He just stood there looking at her. He saw no love in her eyes anymore. They were ice cold.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life when I cheated on you. And I have done everything in this world to make you forgive me and prove to you that I love you with all my heart. But now I'm done. I'm done making you forgive me. I'm done proving to you that I love you….." He said very calmly looking directly in her eyes and paused for a second so he could find all the strength he had to say the next thing.

"And now………. I'm done loving you." He said and stared at her for another second and turned around and left her standing in the rain. Once Lucas was out of her sight, the words he just uttered to her literally hit her like a ton of bricks which caused her to fall to her knees and cried her heart out.


	11. Starting over

Peyton left the hospital a few days after that. Brooke still hadn't talked to anyone about what happened between her and Lucas. She set herself in denial in front of everyone. She had come home to find someone through a rock into her car window. She figured it was Lucas and sent him a nasty note and a bill to fix it. Surprisingly he sent her the money no questions asked. She and Haley hadn't left Peyton side and Peyton really didn't feel like talking about what had happened and they all acted as if it didn't. Peyton's father had come back to stay and to help Peyton get some professional help. But Peyton refused and said it was just the one time and mainly because of her mother and ruining her dress. He left it alone but told her that he wouldn't be taking anymore jobs for awhile. Nobody had seen Lucas since that night. Haley had gone over to his house a bunch of times but he was never home. She later found out which shocked her that he had moved in with Dan. She refused to go to that house and hoped she would just run into him at school. But Lucas made sure that no one talked to him while he was there. Haley got the opportunity to go tour with The Wreckers and Chris, and decided to go. Nathan refused to stop her and let her go, which left him a mess. Brooke, put everything into school and taking care of Peyton. Luckily Peyton didn't push her away but was still hurt that Brooke went behind her back.

Brooke was in Peyton room clean up and rambling on and on about her running for president and Peyton was on the bed watching and getting really annoyed by her denial.

"….so then I was thinking of putting up some "oh look how hott I am, vote for me" posters all around school and …" she said rambling till Peyton interrupted her

"Damn it Brooke! Just stop it." She said

"What? "she said

"Stop acting like nothing wrong. I'm sick of it." She said

"What do you want me to say Peyton. I'm trying just to be here for you ok. I don't know what else to do." She said

"Well you can try talking to me." She said

"About what?" she said

"Well for starters, you can explain to me what happened and how it did." She said

"What's there to say, he came back, I still wanted him, then tried to have the best of both worlds and it blew up in my face. End of story." She said sarcastically

"Look I've been thinking. I don't think my feelings for Lucas is love. I mean I was more hurt by you than him choosing you instead of me. It's obvious he loves you and….." She said

"No he doesn't." she whispered

"What?" she said confused

"Lucas…. he doesn't love me anymore." She said sitting next to Peyton on the bed.

"Oh Brooke…" she started to say.

"No, I'm serious. He told me. The day after the party." She said

"Wow …. What happened?" she asked

"I was so upset that our relationship drove someone into physically hurting them self that I couldn't take it and told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. I screamed at him that I wished none of this had ever happened, from time he gave me that book till now. I think I really broke him because he looked right into me and said he was done loving me and left me standing in the rain." She said with her voice cracking the whole time.

"Wow Brooke. I'm so sorry. Have you seen him since?" She said

"No but he sure did take his angry out on my car window with a rock." She said

"oh Brooke you really don't think he did that." She said

"well I sent him the bill and he sure did pay for it." She said

"wow, I really don't know what to say." She said

"There's nothing left to say. It's over. But it's ok because your ok now." She said

"Brooke you don't have to pretend. I saw how happy you were. I'm just so happy it wasn't because of Felix." She said and they both laughed and set silent for a moment.

"it's going to be ok Brooke." She said

"I know…. It's just …… it just hurts so much Peyton. I love him so much." she said and broke down in her arms. For the first time Brooke finally cried her eyes out since the day she lost him.

Lucas on the other hand was doing a lot worse then he let on. He moved to Dan's after his mother found out that he could have HCM and wanted him to take the test. He couldn't take being in that house anymore and made the mistake of mentioning it to Dan and he offered for him to live there with him. At first he was nervous about it but after a few days he notice nobody ever troubled him and that's how he wanted it. He refused to even look at Brooke at school. Any classes he had with her he would sit at the farthest seat from her. He thought he was depressed when he was in Charleston but that was nothing compared to what he was now. He was completely broken but refused to acknowledge that anything remotely happened between him and Brooke. He was confused when he got the note from Brooke about the windshield. He felt horrible that anyone could do that to Brooke and figure it was just best if she thought he did it, so she would definitely stay away from him.

" Hey, Luke! Can I talk to you?" Mouth said to Lucas as he watches Mouth as he looks around, clearly jittery and unsettled.

"I heard that you paid for Brooke's windshield."

"Yeah" he said

"Well I wanna pay for it. I took some money out of the bank." Mouth said hold out the money

"Mouth, you don't have to do that, alright?" Lucas said

"Please! I want to."

"Mouth-"

"_I'm_ the one who did it……… _I_ broke her windshield." Mouth said

Later that day Mouth and Lucas took a walk down by the rivercourt.

"You probably think I'm an idiot." Mouth said

"Actually, I'm kinda hoping you have an evil twin. Look, vandalizing Brooke's _car_… Mouth, that's just not you." Lucas said"I guess that's why I did it. Girls see me as their little brother. They always tell me how _nice_ I am." "Well that's cos you _are_ nice! That's why you have so many friends, Mouth."

"And _no_ girlfriend. Haley fell for Nathan when _he_ was a jerk. Luke, you've screwed up a _lot_ this year with Brooke and you still got her"

"How did know?" Lucas asked "She pretty much blew me off to hook with you and I just happened to see it. And all I knew was that I was at another party where… everybody had someone, but me. Then I… kinda got drunk."

"You were _drinking_? Lucas said surprised

"Sort of. I had… one drink. But it was a big one. Next thing I knew, I was at Brooke's house."

"Wait, you drove to Brooke's house… _wasted_?"

"I rode my bike. I… fell a couple of times." Mouth said  
"In the morning, I felt terrible about what I did and even worse when I found out you paid for it." "You _know_ she thinks I did it." "I know… and I'm _gonna_ tell her the truth. You know, I like Brooke a lot. I guess I have for a long time. But it was OK when you guys were together. I guess I always thought your hearts were the same.

"Yeah I thought so too……. But that was before she broke mine." Lucas said and got up and walked away

Peyton had been in her room once again crying over everything. And it didn't help that her dad had left that day. So once again she felt alone.

"knock, knock." A voice from the door said

"Hey what are you doing here?" Peyton said

"Well I realized that with everything that happened, you and I hadn't really talked" Lucas said

"Don't worry. I really didn't want to face you after that night." She said

"I'm so sorry Peyton. If it helps any Brooke didn't want to get back together at first. It was me. It was all me. I pushed and pushed, until she broke. I'm sorry for it all" He said

"Wow, you really do love her. But what I don't get is why you aren't with her." She said

"Peyt…" he said nervously

"you don't have to lie. She told me everything that happened." She said

"Everything?" he asked

"Yeah. That really tore her up, what you said." She said

"it took every strength I had to say that." He said looking away from her

"Look I really didn't come to talk about all this. I just wanted to know how you are doing."

"Well considering everything that has happened, I think I have been holding it up pretty well. It just sucks know that my dad left again. I'm just sick of all of it. I just want it to stop." She said and started crying and Lucas came over to her and hugged her and looks over and sees a picture of Jake and Jenny torn.

"Does this have anything to do with Jake?" he asked

"no……. I ……… _You_ can't just walk in here and _ask _me something like that! I mean when is the last time we even had a conversation about something real? She said getting upset

"I just thought you could use a friend." He said

"Yeah, I _could_ use a friend, you know but _you_ don't qualify as that anymore, Lucas, because a _real_ friend would know about all the _crap_ I've been dealing with lately. All your attention has been on Brooke." She said

"Look just go Luke." She said turning her back to him and he walked to the door.

"Whatever you think… I really _do_ care about you, Peyton." He said then left.

After breaking down in front of Peyton, Brooke was some what handling things a lot better. She didn't put on a fake front for everyone anymore. She was depressed and she showed it.

"Hey Brooke, could I talk to you for a second." Mouth said walking into her room

"Hey Mouth. Sure. I was just working on this campaign speech. What's up?" she said

"I'm the one who threw the brick through your car window. I was drunk and… I was angry."

"Angry about what?" she said confused and hurt

"Being a little brother to you. And everyone else." He said

"…I'm not sure we can be friends anymore, Mouth." She said looking away

"Me neither. It's too hard." he said and turn and left.

"I can't believe you did that." She said to no one and then looked and a picture of her and Lucas on her mirror.

Peyton couldn't take being by herself any more. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but somehow couldn't make herself turn around.

"Looking for me? High school girls." Rick said to Peyton when she walked up to him in the alley very nervously.

"Relax. Is _this_ what you're after? Hm?" he said holding the bag of coke out to her  
"Got some cash for me?" he said then notice a guy walking towards them  
"You _know_ this guy?" "Jake" she said shocked when she it was him.

"You were dreaming. Think you're OK now." Jake said sitting next to her bed

"Are you back for good? Where's Jenny?" she said

"I didn't bring her. I'm only here a couple days to check on _you_. So what's got Lucas so worried he's gonna call my _cousins_ in Savannah, huh?" he asked

"Nothing, now… So… you never answered any of my emails."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna give Nikki any chance of tracking me down and… I just-I didn't wanna get _you_ caught up in this even more, just in case, you know." He said"

"Have you heard from her?"

"But she's out there."

"She _might_ still be in Seattle. That's where Brooke and I told her you went. Um… what are-are you gonna see Lucas while you're here?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna see my folks but… other than that, I just kinda wanna keep a low profile. Our secret, OK?"

"Ok" she said

"Hey best friend" Brooke said bouncing in her room which scared her and Jake

"Brooke?" she said holding her chest

"So much for low profile." He said

"Oh my god, Jake! What are you doing here?" she asked

"Luke called and said I should come visit." He asked

"Luke?... " she said softly

"Yeah, you should thank him for me." Peyton said

"Yeah….. well I'll just give you two some catch up time….. call you later P. Saywer . It's good to have you back Jake." She said

"Thanks" he said

"Bye" she said then left

"Is she ok? One mention of Luke and she turned ghost white." He said

"It's a long story." She said

After Brooke left she went for a very long walk. She just didn't understand Lucas. He tells her he's not going to love her anymore, and then he pays for fixing her car even though he didn't do it. Then he calls Jake for Peyton knowing that making Peyton happy would make her happy. She just didn't get him anymore. She was thinking so hard she didn't realize where she ended up. She was at the rivercourt, and when she looked up there he was sitting on the picnic table brooding like always. She decided she was tired of running from him and so she walked towards him hoping he would talk to her.

"hey" she said softly standing right in front of him.

"hi" he said just as quiet

"How are you?" she asked

"Truth?" he said

"Always" she said

"Not so good" he said

"Me too…….. I heard what you did for Peyton. Thank you." She said

"She needed help and I knew it would make you happy." He said

"and the window…." She said

"I thought it was best if you thought it was me." He said

"Oh" she said disappointed. They were silent for a few moments. Then she broke it.

"Look… I know that it's over and that I hurt you…. But I need to know cause it's the one thing that killing me." She said starting to cry. "Do you really not love me anymore?" she said a broke down some more.

"Brooke…" he said looking away

"Cause I can't do this Lucas. I can't keep living thinking that you don't love me." She said

"I'm sorry I said that Brooke. I was hurt. I didn't mean it." He said starting to have tears in his eyes.

"Luke I still need you. Not having you in my life …… I can't do it. I thought I could. But seeing you everyday and not being able to talk to you was killing me………. Luke you weren't only my boyfriend, you became my very best friend. I told you things that even Peyton doesn't know about. I miss talking to you" She said

"Me too." He said

"So can be apart of each others lives?" she asked

"Of course…… come here baby." He said hold out his arms to hug her and she rushed into them and held on for dear life.

"I missed you" she said in his ear.

"I missed you too Pretty Girl." He said


	12. Just Friends Right

Brooke and Lucas eased carefully back into each other's lives. First it was really uncomfortable hanging out alone. So they decided to do stuff in public like at the café, movies and others like that. Never at the other's house. But after awhile it got better and a lot more comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable. Sure they were just friends but sometimes they would be a little inappropriate around each other. A lot of their joking around seem to be about sex and not friend like. Lucas helped Brooke a lot with her campaign. Basically because she made him. And her opponent Erica Marsh was making thing really hard for her. But Brooke wasn't about to back down.

"Hey loser, need a favor…." She said bouncing up to Lucas at his locker.

"you do know that calling me names is not the best way to get me to help you." He said

"whatever ….I have to write a _killer_ platform speech if I'm gonna win this election… but I have _no_ idea where to start." She said whining

"Well why don't you ask one of your little minions to help you." He said taking out his books

"I am!" she said

"Funny" he said

"Thought so…. Anyway Whitey told us to read speeches by world leaders – and then he mentioned this Charles Dicko guy who I… thought was that exchange student that's always… smelling his fingers in class… so _obviously_ this is your area of expertise and not mine. Can you help me? Please….." she said pleading

"How bout tonight, right before TRIC?" he said

"You're the best, Lucas. Thank you." She said

"Well if you really want to thank me, you could be……… naked while we work on it," he said with a smirk

"Yeah let me think….. um ….NO!" she said "but you are entitled to be as naked as you want and that might entice me to join in……. you know to help with the motivation."

"oh really" he said hopefully

"Really….. see ya later Broody" she said then slapped him on the ass. He turned and watched her walk away

"…… you know, 'vote for me and win a date' or offer a makeover. Brooke said looking at a book.

"You _don't_ need a gimmick, Brooke. Alright, just,… tell me why you wanna be president." He said

"I am who I am… no excuses. But I'd like other people to know that there's a lot more to me than just some party-girl." She said with a sigh

"This is from a speech, by John F. Kennedy…. I think it could work for you."

"This is all about courage. Nobody is gonna believe this, coming from me." She said

"…I would." He said sincerely. Then she looked at him and smiled and went back to reading. After awhile of silence, Brooke looked up and noticed the box of campaign buttons and flyers sitting in the corner, then looked at Lucas.

" Lucas" she said in a whine

"Yes Brooke" he said not looking up for what he was doing

"You think you could do me another favor?" she said

"No Brooke. Haven't I done enough for you tonight" he said

"Oh come on…..Please. I'll make it worth you wild." She said seductively

"Yeah like what?" he said disbelieving her

"Oh I don't know …" she said causally while straddling his lap. "…. I could wash your hott new ride sometime this weekend…."

"That's it?" he said

"In a bikini…." She said raising her eyebrow

"Really…..What color?" he said

"Any color you want gorgeous." She said then realizing their lip were inches apart. Deep down she kind of hoped he when lean in a complete the space.

"Well in that case I'm all yours" he said

"Oh baby your always going to be mine." She said then her smile faded and started to bite her lip once she realized what she just said.

"So what do you want me to do?" he said trying to lighten the mood after her comment.

"You could put these flyers up and give out these buttons at TRIC tonight." She said getting off his lap and getting the posters and buttons.

"Sure. Anything for you." He said

Later that night at TRIC, everyone was having a blast, except Nathan of course. He had been on a drinking binge every since Haley left and no one seem to get through to him.

"Jake" Peyton called

"Hey, what's up?" he said turning around from the bar

"You need to get Nathan out of here. This is Brooke's big campaign night and for once I just want things to go smoothly, and I'm already having enough problems with the music and getting the band ready and….. " she said rambling

"Peyton…. Chill. Everything is going to be fine. I'll take Nathan home, and that way I can check on Jenny, ok? And don't worry about the music. Everything will be fine. Alright?" he said then kissed her on the cheek and she blushed

"I'll be back soon"

"Be careful" she then he left and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey friend, what's with the girlish grin you have plastered on your face?" Brooke said bouncing up to her

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said

"Oh please. You've been grinning like that ever since Jake got back. So spill what's going on with you guys." She said

"Nothing really. I don't know, I mean sometimes I kinda think maybe there could more. That's if he stays." She said

"Don't worry P.Sawyer everything will work out." She said

"Speaking of working out, saw that you came here with Lucas." She said

"Yeah… so. He was just helping me with my speech and handing out stuff." She said

"Rriigghhtt" she said

"What it's true. We are just friends. And it's working out. I mean I still get to talk to him and hang out like we used to. Being in a relationship just brought pain to us and other people. It's better this why." She said

"Right. And the sex?" she asked

"I…I …well you see…..I….. I'm working on it." She said then Peyton started to laugh

"Five bucks you'll both be back in the sack by the end of the year." She said still laughing

"Ugh… I hate you. This is so not funny. I'm going to go talk to someone who won't make fun of me." She said walking off.

Later that night Karen, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Brooke were left to clean up. Well everyone except Brooke and Lucas. They were just making more of a mess. Lucas was chasing Brooke around throwing popcorn at her.

"Would you guys stop acting like children and help clean and stop making a mess." Karen yelled to them

"Sorry mom" they both said in unison

"God they act like their 5." Peyton said

"Yeah well I came home one night to them have a massive water fight in my kitchen. I thought a pipe broke. It made me wish I walked in on them in his room or something rather than having to clean up all that." Karen said

"what do think will happen with those two?" she said

"I really don't know. But I do know that he only smiles when she's around and it scares me to think what would happen if she ever left." She said looking at Brooke run from Lucas again only to have him catch her and put popcorn down her shirt.

"Ugh… do you know how long I'm going to be taking popcorn out of my bra?" she said

"Well I could always help you take some out." He said smirking

"You know you were never this intent on see me naked this much when we were together." She said

"Well that was because I got to see you naked all the time." he said grinning like and idiot. And she stopped and looked at his face in awe.

"You are so gorgeous." She said smiling and moving her hand to his cheek. He didn't say anything he just stood there smiling at her.

"hey are you two done. We're all ready to get out of here." Karen yelled to them knocking them out of their trance.

"Race ya to the car." She said

"oh you are so on" he said then she started taking off

"Stop running before one of you gets hurt!" Karen yelled then rolled her eyes

Foe once everyone seemed to be happy. Jake and Peyton were finally dating but taking things slow, Karen and Andy were doing great but still trying to figure out why Lucas was still living with Dan after finding out that he didn't have HCM, Haley and Nathan were talking on the phone more and more, and Brooke and Lucas were happy with their new relationship, and finally felt that they could move on. Keith was the happiest of all. He was getting married to Jules and the big day was finally here.

"Keith man… calm down. I called the caterer this mourning they are delivering everything this after noon……. Yes …… Keith…Keith….man I'm hanging up the phone now…..see you later…bye!" Lucas said after his fifth phone call

"HEY!" Brooke yelled when she bounced in the kitchen

"Jeez, woman…. What is wrong with you? Scaring me half to death." He said holding his chest.

"Oh quit being baby. What are you up to?" she said hoping on the counter

"well currently tryin to get my heart beat back to a normal rhythm, but before that trying to calm down Keith about this wedding." He said

"Nervous, huh?" she said

"He's called me ten times this mourning, I think he's way past nervous." He said

"Aaahhh, he'll be ok. I bet the ceremony going to be beautiful though." She said sighing

"yeah, don't forget about the reception and the flowers and my best man speech….." he said

"Oh come on Luke, you know I'm a sucker for weddings. You wouldn't happened to need a date do ya?" she said jumping off the counter

"Nah I think I'll go stag, you know weddings are the best place to meet girls." He said

"You know if you take me I might just wear one my sexy dresses you love so much. You know the one's I don't like to wear underwear with." She said walking up to him and started to kiss his neck and moved up to his ear.

"really you would ….do that… just to go to a ..ummm… wedding" he stammered out while Brooke was nibbling his ear.

"Yeah I just love weddings" she whispered in his ear

"ok..i..i...i'll take you." He said enjoying the attention his ear was getting

"Thanks…. Pick me up early" she said abruptly stopping then hit him on chest and walked out.

"why do I feel like I just got played?" he said

"Hellllloooo…. Bestest friend? Pick up the phone I know you can hear me. You better be having hott sex with Jakey boy, because no other excuse will be forgiven. And if you are having sex, Jake… she likes it when a guy licks behind her….." Brooke was saying till Peyton hurried and picked up the phone

"BROOKE!" Peyton yelled into the phone

" oh stop you know you like it" she said

"May I help you Miss Davis?" she said

"well I was just calling to ask what you're wearing to the wedding, cause it looks like your going to be having some competition on best dressed." She said

"so you're going?" Peyton said

"you bet your ass I'm going." She said

"how did you swing this" she said

"oh you know, I just persuaded Lucas that he needed a date." She said

"I don't even want to know what that persuasion was. Sooooo, going with Lucas?" she said

"stop hold the phone. Not even like that. Remember just friends. I'm just going for ….. you know….. moral support." She said

"Riiiggghhttt." Peyton said

"What? I am!" she said

"Ok." she said

"Whatever, anyway so what's up with you and Jake." She asked

"Nothing. We're just taking it slow." She said

"Slow is good……Fast it better." She said and they laughed

"yeah you would say that." She said

"Oooo, anyway I gotta go. Luke's gonna be here any minute." She said

"Ok I'll see you there"

"With bells on. Bye" she said then hung up. Right when she did, she heard the door bell ring and hurried down the stairs

"since when do you ring the door bell?" she said when she open the door to him.

"I thought I act like a gentlemen. Sorry, never do it again." He said as they started to walk to his car.

"You know you look gorgeous" he said and she just blushed as he opened the car door for her, and drove to the church.

"Thank you for bringing me Luke." She said once the got into the church

"Well it's not like I had choice, if you know what I mean." He said smirking

"Shut up, you know what I mean. God it's freezing in here." She said wrapping her arms around herself

"Yeah that's by design. Keith's a bit of a sweater, especially when he's nervous." He said taking off his jacket and putting it on Brooke.

"Ok stuff I really didn't need to know." She said laughing

"Anyway I got to go check on Keith. You going to be ok alone?" he said

"Well will your ego handle it if I just needed someone to get me through the door?" she said

"um…. No." he said

"then boy I'm I going to miss you." She said and he just rolled his eyes and left. Brooke put her hands in the pockets and felt a piece of paper and pull it out and sat down and started to read it.

_Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always._

_A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone._

_The belief in each other and the possibility of love._

_A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past._

_The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties.  
The celebration, of the chance taken, and the challenge that lies ahead._

_For two will always be stronger than one._

_And love… will always be the guiding force in our lives._

_For tonight is mere formality… only an announcement to the world for feelings long held._

_Promises made long ago in the sacred space of our hearts. _

By the time she reached the end, her eyes were full of tears. She was crying so much she didn't even notice Lucas sitting down next to her.

"Hey Pretty Girl, why are you crying?" He asked putting his arm around her

"I just read your speech." She said drying her eyes, but still crying

"Brooke…" he said

"I know … I know…..but I couldn't help it and it was just so beautiful." She said still tearing up

"hey come here." He said pulling her onto his lap hugging her. After awhile he moved away to look at her

"you ok now" he said moving a piece of hair out of her eye

"yes thank you. I just hope someone says something like that at my wedding." She said

"Oh so you want to get married now. Everytime I mention the word, it looked like you wanted to run for the hills." He said

"yeah well that was before I realized someone would be saying words like that to me." She said moving forward so that her forehead was on his.

"well if that's what gets you to the alter I might just have to start writing more stuff like that to you." He whispered and started to bring his face closer to hers. Right when she was about to closer her eyes she saw Jake and Peyton coming towards them and jumped off Lucas' lap.

"Oh my god! You guys totally did it!" she said totally embarrassing Peyton and Jake

"Um…. Uh, Brooke, we're…. we're in a church." Peyton said nervously

"So If _I_ can tell…… _so_ can He" she said pointing upwards

"we'll talk about this later" Peyton said

"Oh you bet your ass we will." She said

"Hey Luke…. You look a little flushed." Peyton said finally noticing Lucas

"Uumm… how about I help you guys find your seats." He said trying to forget what just happened between him and Brooke.

"True love! That's a good one." Nathan yelled from outside drunk. "Don't… _do _it, Keith! Just get out while you can! It's all a lie! There's no such thing as forever"

"Oh man, Nate. I'll be right back." Lucas said to Brooke and ran outside

"What the _hell_ are you doing? This is a church for god's sake!" Dan said as he walked up to Nathan 

"Oh, shut your hole you freaking hypocrite I know what you did." Nathan said

"Nathan, it's OK. Let us help you." Deb said 

"Do what?"

"Be happy again." 

"Happy? You don't even know _how_ to be happy, mom. Haley and I never stood a chance with you." he said

"Is that what you think?" Deb said

"You….you hire Chris too? Huh?" he said to Dan

"Don't make me knock you out, son." Dan said

"Screw you, you sick son of a bitch." He yelled

"Hey, come on! Come on. Hey……. Don't do this to Keith. Not here." Lucas said grabbing" a hold of him.  
"Come on………Nate!" he said finally pulling him away from Dan and Deb

"What're you _doing,_ man?" Lucas said once they were away

"She said she was with Chris… on national TV." Nathan said sadly

"I don't believe it." Lucas said 

"Neither did I. It's really over, huh?" he said

"Only if you say it is." Lucas said

"I'm hurting, Luke." He said 

"It's gonna be OK." 

"No, I mean I think I'm gonna puke" he said bending over and vomiting. After a little while Lucas got Brooke to call DW Not I car to take Nathan home.

"DW not I' at your service." Brooke said as she watched Lucas help Nathan into the car 

"OK, watch your head." Lucas said 

"OK, this is perfect; and I don't mean what happened today, just for 'DW not I', it's _so_ great that Nathan got smashed" she said

"Just make sure he gets inside, OK?" he said to the driver before he pulled away

"God I just love weddings." She squealed

"come on Cheery, let's get you inside before you combust from excitement." He said taking her inside.

"Was it awesome? Just give me a hint." Broke said to Peyton when they were sitting waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Brooke" Peyton said in amazement that she asked that.

"I _know_ we're in a church. So blink once if it was good and twice if it was better than that." She whispered and Peyton turned and blinked continuously.

"Ooo, my god, I _love_ weddings" Brooke squealed. Then Keith, Lucas and Whitey walked onto the alter and Brooke waved to Lucas.

"Damn!" Brooke mumbled under her breath

"What?" Peyton asked hearing what Brooke said

"Broody…..God he just had to look so damn sexy in that tux. Now I got these images that….." Brooke said

"Brooke!...,. we are in church." Peyton said

"Yeah I know. But if God's a woman, you know she's probably thinking the same thing." Brooke explained. And Peyton just rolled her eyes at her.

The ceremony starts and Karen and Deb walk down the aisle. and when the wedding march starts everyone waits for Jules to walk down, then they see Andy instead.

"She's gone." Andy said

"give me your keys" Keith said to Lucas

"Keith……" Lucas said

"Keys…." he said more firmly and Lucas gave them to him and Keith ran out the church while Karen called out for him. But he just jumped in the car and drove off.

"You said you were done. That you'd _leave_ them alone." Lucas said to Dan once they were outside.

"I didn't do anything. I promise you Lucas; I wouldn't jeopardise my relationship with you again." Dan said

"You – sick – bastard." Lucas said

"I threatened to tell Keith." Karen said

"I found out about your arrangement and I went to Jules. And I threatened to tell the truth." Karen said

" Nice work, Cupid. This one's on _you_." Dan said to Karen.

After everyone left, Lucas went to find Brooke. With all the madness he kinda forgot about her. He finally saw her in the reception hall just finishing a phone call and looking kind of sad.

"What, _more _bad news?" he said sitting down next to her

"My dad got that job." She said

"Brooke that's great." He said

"It's in California. We're moving next week." She said and started to cry

"I don't wanna go."

"What are we going to do?" he said and she just started to cry more and he pulled her to him and held her as she cried. "Shhh… baby. Don't cry."

"come on let me take you home." He said after awhile

"No… I don't want to go there. Can I sleep with you tonight? I really just need you to hold me tonight." She said still teary

"Of course. Come on." He said standing them and took her to his house. She didn't say a word in the car and once he got her inside, she went straight to the bed and sat down.

"We got to get you out of this dress." He said going to get her some of his clothes. Once he did, he went back to her. She was sitting there staring into space. He pulled her up and went behind her unhooked the halter and zipped down the dress and it immediately fell off her. She had no bra on, so she was left in her panties. Lucas was trying his hardest not to get excited, he just wanted to make her feel better. So he started to kiss her shoulders gently and whispered soothing words to her. Then he walked around in front of her and looked at her in awe.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her. Then he got his shirt and lifted her arms to put it on. While doing so he kissed her arms and her neck. Once the shirt was on he got his sweat pants and kneeled down and kissed her legs while putting each one through and slowly pulled them up. When he did, he was eye level with her stomach, so he pulled up her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach. Then he stood up and looked at her and kissed her forehead, nose, and each corner of her mouth. Then he lifted her up and placed her in bed and tucked her in. then he started to walk away.

"Don't leave me" she whispered thinking he was leaving

"Never" he said and took off his dress shirt, shoes and socks and then his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Then went on the other side of Brooke and got into bed with her.

"I don't want to leave you." She said

"I know. We'll find a way. I promise." He said stroking her hair. She moved closer into him and fell right to sleep. Once he saw that she was sleeping, he kissed her and said

"I love you." And fell asleep himself.


	13. Can't let you go

All mourning Brooke and Lucas laid in bed, not wanting to get up. They were facing each other and had their legs intertwined with one another. Brooke had her hand on his face, outlining every part of it. And Lucas had his arm around her and had is hand up her shirt rubbing her back. Both just wanting to savor this moment because it might be their last.

"you know I just realized….. I don't have to season shop anymore. Summer clothes all year round baby." She said trying to lighten the mood. But Lucas wasn't laughing

"oh come on Broody lighten up. It's not the end of the world." She said

"no. just the end of mine." He said sadly

"Aww….Broody are you going to miss me?" She said and pulled him closer to her.

"Well… not so much you than my two favorite girls." He said then burying his head between her breast

"Lucas …. Come ..on …..stop" she said giggling

"come on. Just one more look. Please." He said trying to pull up her shirt

"Stop…." She said still laughing

"Fine … you asked for it." He said then started tickling her to the point that they were wrestling and rolling around on the bed. They both grew tired and Brooke was on top of Lucas and had him pinned.

"Ha….. I win." She said triumphantly

"Whatever… I let you win." He said, and she was still giggling. Her movements on top of him were starting to cause a reaction. And Brooke noticed.

"Broody… I don't know whether to be appalled or flattered." She said feeling his growing erection between her legs.

"well .. we were wrestling and now with you on top of me…. Not mention I can tell you are ……umm…..a little cold…. in here." He said trying not to look and her harden nipples through his white shirt.

"actually I'm not really cold… so it must be another reason." She said and started to moved back and forward slightly.

"Broookkkee…. What are you doing?" He said trying not to moan

"you know this position kinda reminds me of that time, when I came into your room in the middle of the night and I climbed on top of you and started to kiss you…. You remember that?" she said and started to move a little faster.

"uumm… uh.. huh.." he said closing his eyes trying to control himself

"and I had on those lacy matching bra and panties. And I can't remember… what color were those again?" she asked and slightly moving a little harder

"uuummm…. They … they …were….. uuuumm….they were … black." He stammered out

"Yes that's right….. then I remember me kissing your neck and moving up to your ear and then I started to nibble on it like this." She said while leaning in and started to nibble on his ear.

"Oh God!" he moaned out

"I also remember us doing it for hours…….. and hours." She whispered in his ear still moving on him

"BBrrookkeee…are you trying to kill me?" he moaned again

"God you know the next thing I remember thinking after that whole night of wild… hott… passionate… sex?" she said

"NO…. what…..?" he said thinking any second now he was going to explode

"How hungry I was for some of your mom pancakes." She and abruptly stopped moving and jumped off him and headed for the bathroom. "come on Broody let's go eat."

"BBBRRROOOKKKEEEE!" he yelled in aggravation and looking down at his enormous erection

"Oh stop… go have a cold shower or something." She said peeking her head in the door and started to giggle when she saw his face

"oh I'm so going to get you for this Brooke Davis." He said

"not much you can do 3,000 miles away." She yelled from the bathroom

Brooke and Lucas went to the cafe before school. They didn't talk about what happened that mourning. Denial seemed to have become their best friend. Since this type of thing had been happening a lot lately. They would have a moment between them that could very well lead to them having sex but some how find a way to stop it and then act like it never happened. But in the back of their minds asking themselves 'what the hell were they doing?' Brooke was really trying not to fall apart from this. She would make jokes and kinda act like it wasn't a big deal, but inside it was tearing her apart. And she was scared out of her mind that she would really have to say goodbye to her life, her friends, her Peyton,…….. her Lucas. She knew she was definitely not ready to do that.

"I don't want you to go." Peyton whined to Brooke as they were walking down the hall.

"I know, I've been seriously thinking about doing the whole runaway thing, but I've really grown accustom to the whole I have money and a roof over my head." She said as the got to Peyton locker.

"well to bad you can't just steal the money and hide out at my house." Peyton said jokingly

"Peyton…. That's it. You're a genius. I could totally live with you." She said

"You're right, you can. You spend more time at my house as it is." Peyton said

"oh my god, this is great I'm going to go call my mom. See you in a sec." she said then ran off. Few minutes later Peyton followed in the direction Brooke went, then saw Lucas sitting by himself staring at Brooke on the phone.

"so are you as bummed out about this as I am?" she said taking a sit next to him

"oh hey Peyton" he said sadly

"I'll take that as a yes." She said

"Last year, I barely knew her, now I can't imagine my life without her." He said

"Uhhhh… I Hate You! Brooke yelled in to the phone a few feet away from them

"…. She's so sweet." He said with a smile

"So why aren't you doing something about it?" she said then got up to see what Brooke's parents said

"They said no." Brooke said when Peyton approached her

"_Why_?" Peyton asked

"Because _this_ week they've decided to be parents." She said  
"They said that since _you_ have no adult supervision it would be the same as having _me_ stay alone."

"Are you kidding? Charlie _Brown_ has more parental supervision than you." Peyton said

"Yeah, well, they also… think…" she said then started to laughed

"What?"

"They think you're a bad influence on me."

"Unbelievable! Have your parents even _met_ you?" Peyton said while rolling her eyes

"Only briefly. I can't believe they won't let me stay with you. My mom is being _such_ a _major_ _bi-_ ….. she said and stops when she sees Nikki then continues  
…..-tch."

"Well, if it isn't the other woman… and my favorite travel agent. Any other places you'd like to recommend?" Nikki said

"Yeah, far away from _me_ Unless you'd like you next period to come out of your nose." Brooke said

"So, I showed up at Jake's this morning with Tree Hill's finest and guess what, no Jake, no baby. Where the hell _are_ they?" Nikki said

"Phoenix." Brooke answered

"Are you even sure Jenny's your daughter, coz… I mean, she doesn't look like a bitch." Peyton said

"Well, we'll see who the bitch is once Jake spends some time in jail." Nikki said

"It'll still be you." Peyton said

"Look, I'm tired of these games." Nikki said

"Then _leave_. You don't even care about Jenny, OK? You're just doing this to get back at Jake." Peyton said

"You know, only someone without a _mother_ could think that." Nikki said 

"You know, you'd better leave before Jenny knows what it feels like to be motherless. Oh, wait, she already _does_." Brooke said

"Tell Jake that the longer he hides, the worse it's gonna be for him." Nikki said then walked off 

"Don't let her get to you, Peyton. No judge is gonna side with _that_ psychopath over Jake." Brooke said

"Looks like they already _did_. I don't even think Jake's going to court to challenge it."  
Peyton said

"You think he's gonna run again?" Brooke asked

"He might. If he thinks that Jenny will wind up with Nikki. Damn it I hate Mondays." Peyton said

"Come on." Brooke said then lead her away

Lucas thought about what Peyton said all day, and by the end of it he knew he had to do something. There's was no way he could let Brooke leave Tree Hill without a fight.

"Hey Mom." Lucas said once he enter the café.

"Lucas… I wasn't expecting you." Karen said

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he said

"Is this about Dan? Did he do something?" she said

"no..no. this is not about him. I sorta need your help?" he said

"Sure honey, what is it?" she said

"The thing is Brooke's dad got a new job and they are making her move to California and I need you to talk to them and get them to let her stay." He said in one breath

"Wow…. Sweetie I don't know. How am I suppose to do that? And plus where is she suppose to stay." She said

"Well I was thinking about that….. you do have a lot of room now that I'm not there. So I was thinking she can have my room." He said

"you want Brooke to live with me?" she asked

"Yeah… hey you always said you wanted a daughter." He said

"Yeah the girl version of you …. But Brooke is….is……really not." She said

"Trust me I know….. please mom." He begged

"Ok… fine … one condition." She said

"Anything." He said quickly

"You move back in as well." She said

"Mom…" he started to say

"No Lucas… I'm serious. If let Brooke stay, you move back in." she said

"Ok, fine I'll move back in." he said finally giving in

"good I'll call Brooke's right now." She said and started to walk away

"hey Mom… thanks. You don't know how much." He said hugging her

"I think I do." She said the walked to the back to call Brooke's parents

Lucas waited patiently for the ok from his mother, when he finally got it he was so excited he jumped off the stool and went over to Brooke's house when he found she wasn't home he asked if he can take her stuff over to his house. After he finished setting up her new room. He went to go face Dan and break the news to him that he would be moving out. He actually tried to make him understand that this was about Brooke and not him wanting to leave. Dan said he understood and asked if he would stop by and visit from time to time. After his talk with Dan he packed his stuff and went home. Once he unpacked himself in the upstairs bedroom he called Brooke and asked if he could take her to dinner. He took her to a nice restaurant in town but never once mention that she was leaving. After dinner he suggested they go for a walk.

"so you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to kick it out of you?" she asked after awhile in silence

"What……. nothing's wrong." He said

"Right….. so what are you going to miss most about me?" she said

"Actually…… I'm probably not got going to miss you that much." He said

"really? So you're not going to miss me." She said in disbelief

"I mean come on, sure I'll miss you from here to there …. Sometimes. But we're friends. I mean it's not like we're dating anymore, you know. It's better if we just cut our losses, you know." He said walking up the stairs to his house

"fine. I guess you're right. No need to miss something you really don't have." She said getting upset.

"but I think I will miss the girl behind the red door." He said standing in front of his door to his room that is now painted red.

"huh?" she said looking confused

"Come on." He said and opened the door to revel all her stuff

"…This is all my stuff, I don't understand." She said in disbelief 

"I,… had my mom talk to your parents and they said that you could stay here till the summer. They didn't… want to, Brooke, but… my _mom_ can be really convincing." He said with a smile

"…You _did_ this for me?" she said

"I wasn't ready to lose you yet." He said still smirking "_So_, you, gonna stay or what?"

"Yeah, _of course_" she said and ran forward and hugged him  
"Oh,… I wasn't ready to be lost. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl." He said smiling

"how on earth did you get your mom to agree to this?" she said letting go

"well there was a small catch." He said

"What?" she said

"I have to move back in." he said

"Seriously?" she said in shock

"Yep, I'm moving into the attic room." He said

"Dude, this is sweet. Roomies!" she said and held out her fist for him to punch it.

"yeah, I know." He said punching her fist. " …..so you don't think it will be weird?"

"no, I think it will be cool. You can drive me to school, cook me breakfast in the mourning, help me with my bags when I come home from shopping….." she rambled on and on walking into the kitchen

"Wait … Brooke… Brooke…" he called after her but she was to busy thinking of all the things he was going to do for her.

"Oh my god Karen, thank you so much." Brooke said running up to Karen and giving her a hug.

"It was my pleasure Brooke. You saved me from having to be around Lucas as mopes around looking like someone just ran over his dog." She said

"Hey I wouldn't have been that bad." He said standing in the corner and they both gave him a disbelieving look. "ok maybe I would have been."

"You really saved me Karen." She said

"Don't praise me yet, Brooke. Sit down." She said sitting down with Brooke  
"Now, I know your parents are a lot more… hands _off_." 

"Yeah!" Brooke said

"But I'm not gonna make it easy you and sometimes you're not gonna like me for it. When you're in _my_ house, you live by my rules. There will be _no_ staying out all night. No boys sleeping over. N-no…." She was saying then Brooke pulled her into a hug. "Oh!"

"It's just like having a real mom." Brooke said

"Ok… uumm so Lucas why don't you help Brooke unpack, and I'll start dinner." Karen said

"Yeah Broody you can help me color coordinate my closet." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bedroom.

"oh god…. What have I done!" he said shaking his head

The first night in the house went well. While cooking dinner, Karen could hear Brooke bossing Lucas around and him whining that he didn't want to do this anymore. Lucas ran away from Brooke the second his mother said dinner was ready. But Brooke assured Lucas they will be finishing after dinner, so Lucas ate very, very slowly. After dinner sure enough Lucas was back in the room helping Brooke. Finally after mid-night they were finished and Lucas was so excited to go to bed. When he was finally falling a sleep he heard tiny little foot steps.

"Go to sleep Brooke." He groaned into the pillow

"how'd you know you know it was me." She said

"Because I was at peace and the universe can't have that." He said

"riiigggghhhtttt… I'm not even going to pretend to understand that. I just have a question." She sad

"What?" he groaned

"she wasn't serious about the whole curfew thing was she?" she asked

"YES! Now go to bed." He said annoyed

"God you're so cracky at 1 in the mourning." She said then walked back to her room.

After last night Karen really thought that this was a great change but that until what she heard this mourning. She woke up to a lot of groaning. And it was starting to scare her. So walk to her door to listen and it was getting louder and she immediately thought the worst and she yanked open the door and was shock at what she saw.

"UGH!... Lucas! Let go!" Brooke yelled as she and Lucas was wrestling in front of the bathroom.

"No if don't…. get in .. there…. you're going to take forever…." He said pulling her away from the door

"that's why I need to start…. Now!" she said grabbing his side and pinched him hard and he grumbled over and she pushed him and ran into the bathroom, and closed the door before he could get in.

"BITCH!" he yelled in the door

"ASS!" she yelled back. Karen was just standing there laughing at her son getting beat by a girl.

"This is not funny. She's been here less then 24 hours and I already want to kill her." He yelled the last part so Brooke can hear.

"well Lucas wake up early and you won't have this problem." Karen said

"gee thanks Mom……. BROOKE …Hurry up!" he yelled and banged on the door and he heard Brooke singing in the shower totally ignoring him. Them he groaned out loud and stomped up to his room. Brooke finally came out and went into her room. Lucas heard her and ran into the bathroom. He was already for school and was sitting down eating breakfast when Brooke came out.

"good mourning" she said cheerily and pinched Lucas cheek when she past him and he swatted her hand.

"Good mourning Brooke. Sleep well?" Karen said

"Yes, Very and had a great shower." She said and heard Lucas groan

"Something wrong Broody?"

"oh nothing … just thinking how my shower was cold this mourning." He said sarcastically

"Well snooze, you lose." She said

"You two behave please." Karen said

"What happen to the all the coffee?" Brooke asked looking at the empty pot

"Sorry Brooke… I'll buy some more on the way home this evening." Karen said

"Snooze, you lose." He said sipping his coffee and smirking.

"Funny." Brooke said and sat down and started with her breakfast.

"hey guys, it's getting late. You better get a move on." Karen said after a few minutes

"yeah your right" he said and got up and got his stuff and so did Brooke. Then Lucas grabbed Brooke's car keys. And Brooke noticed.

"What are you doing…… I'm driving." Brooke said trying to grab the keys

"No… I am." He said keep them away from her

"It's my car." She said getting annoyed

"It's my life." He said

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said

"It's means you are a horrible driver and I actually want to get to school this mourning." He said

"ugh! I hate you. Give me…..the keys! She yelled and jump on him to get the keys but he had his arm stretched up so she couldn't get it.

"God… you such an ass." She said giving up

"yeah and you're a whiney bitch… let's go." He said started to walk out the door but Brooke pushed him out of the way and went first

"Have a good day kids." Karen yelled and laughed at the two. The scene she saw made her think it was amazing how those two use to be so in love and act like that.

"now… give me the keys" Brooke said when the got out of the car at school

"Here. You might want to fill up on the way home." He said smirking

"yeah and you have a nice walk home after school." She said also smirking

"actually I have free period last so after a quick workout and I'll be sitting in your car." He said

"Ugh!" she said and pushed him and walked away to her locker. Right then Peyton walked up after seeing the whole thing.

"so you and Brooke already at it." Peyton said

"Yeah, she's driving me crazy. First she made me help her color coordinate her closet till after mid-night, then she wouldn't let me sleep by asking me ridiculous questions, then used all the hot water in the shower this mourning and ..." he said rambling as they walked to his locker.

"……And you're loving every minute of it." She said smiling, finishing his ramble

"yeah" he said after a sigh. "I'd rather take this then her 3,000 mile away any day." He said

"Figured. Thanks. You saved me too." Peyton said

" no problem. Just don't tell her…. What I said." He said pointing to Brooke and just then she turned and look at him and gave him a death glare.

"my lips are sealed." She said and ran off to join Brooke


	14. Giving in

The first two weeks living together was hell. Karen was ready to pull her hair out because of all the arguing, Lucas wanted to scream on the top of his lungs if he had to pick up anymore of Brooke's clothes, but Brooke was having the time of her life. If she just ignore Lucas and did whatever she wanted, that would just drive Lucas crazy and she was happy. But that was until Karen threatened to make them work at Tric and the café together all the time until they got along. So Brooke and Lucas called a truce and tried to go back to how they use to be. Which scared both of them because the real reason they kept this up was because they knew that since they were living together they could fall back into that place where both of them could get hurt again……. They could fall back in love.

Brooke was lying on the couch watching TV, enjoying the fact that she could get to watch something other than ESPN, and then she heard the front door open.

"Hey" she said when Lucas walked in

"Hi." He said and leaned against the doorway looking very tired

"Wow… you look like … crap." She said

"gee thanks…. I've had a really long day. And I feel like I'm about to fall over." He said sitting next to her on the couch.

"sorry….. well I hope not all that hungry, cause your mom called and she is going out with Andy tonight and won't be back for a while so we have to fend for ourselves, so I was thinking of ordering a pizza later. What do you think?" She said

"Yeah that's fine, I'll be back in a sec. I'm going to go take a quick shower." He said ad got up and left to the room. 20 minutes later he came back in wearing a white shirt and basketball shorts, and sat back down next to Brooke.

"Good shower?" she said

"yeah, almost forgot what it was like to have hot water." He said smirking

"you know if you would just wake up early and shower, you would have some hot water." She said

"if you would just not take 30 minute showers , I would have hot water." He said

"Look Sir Broods-A-lot…. I have a lot of stuff to do in there. I have to wash my hair, bathe, shave and moisturize. It takes time." She explained

"Whatever…. So what are we watching?" he asked yawning

"Real World. And no we are not changing." She said

"No it's ok. I think I'm about to fall asleep any second now." He said leaning his back and closing his eyes. Then he opened them and looked over at Brooke.

"Brrrookkee?" He said

"yeah." She said

"will you rub my back so I can sleep?" he asked pouting

"Luke." She whined

"please…. I'll be your best friend." He said

"you already ARE my best friend." She said

"yeah but I'll actually start acknowledging it in public…….please…." He said batting his eyes

"Damn you and those blues eyes…… Alright …Fine! Come here." She said and laid completely on her back and he laid on top of her and rested his head on her chest right above her breast. Brooke put one hand under his shirt and stroked his back while running her fingers through his hair.

"you drool on me, and I'll kill you." She said

"yeah…yeah.. yeah.." he mumbled into her chest. Brooke went back to her show. After an hour or so she heard her bedroom door open then heard Peyton calling her name.

"In the living room." she said as loudly as I could without waking up Lucas.

"Shhh…. He's sleeping." She said whispering.

"Hey….. What's this all about?" Peyton said pointing between Brooke and Lucas sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Lucas thinks my breasts are the greatest pillows in the worlds." Brooke said

"Rrriiiggghhtt. Anyway, so …. Sorry I haven't called or anything. This whole Jake thing is …. Well…. it sucks." She said trying not to cry

"I know sorry P. Sawyer. So how does it look for Jake getting out?" she said

"Well his lawyers are doing everything they can. But it doesn't look to good. Basically Nikki has won and I know there's no way he's giving up Jenny so I'm guessing he's going to be in there for awhile." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Aww… Peyt. I would give you a hug….. but I got this stupid lug on me." She said with a laugh

"Anyway…. enough with my drama, what's going on with you two? I mean one minute you are ready to kill each other and the next you two are buddy-buddy again." She said

"well Karen threatened us with manual labor if we didn't get along. And you I don't do working. So we called a truce, now everything's good." She said

"really ….. just friends? No hidden feelings creeping up?" she said

"well….. I mean there are times when I would turn and see him staring at me and I'd see him…… I'd see my Broody. And it's like these past few months hadn't happen. Then he blinks and it's gone. It's the way it has to be I guess. Being together hurts too much right now. We keep hurting each other." She said while she started to stroke his hair

"But Brooke there's no more secrets, no more anything. You guys can try for real this time and get it right." She said

"Peyton I know. You don't think I have thought of that. But there's much other stuff now. Like the fact that I'm only here till the summer. I don't know if I'm coming back next year. Plus I don't know how he feels. I hurt him so bad Peyt. I have never seen so much hurt than I did that night. I'm just so grateful that he still wanted to be friends. Cause not having him in my life at all was torcher and I just couldn't do it. Right now we're exactly where we need to be. Because I really feel if we ever get back together then that will be it and I think if we rush it then we will end hurting each other and never get back what we had." She said whispering

"wow. So you really think Luke could be it for you? I mean Brooke you're so young. You haven't even seen what college has to offer." She said

"Peyt…. I know it's weird and you're right…… I don't know. But the thing is…… I really don't want anyone else to kiss me or hold me or sleep with……. or even fight with. Cause… nobody will be Luke. He's my baby." She said whispering the last part and looking down at Lucas still stroking his shaved head.

"ok way to mushy for me. So……you're not going to date anyone else? Cause that's just not the Brooke I know." She said with a laugh.

"well no, I'd date someone. I don't expect us to wait for each other till it's right again. But I know it won't be the same and will always be wishing it was Luke." She said

"but there's still one question……. Does Luke feel the same way?" she asked

"Honestly Peyton….. I really don't know anymore. I mean I use to. But every since that night in the rain….. he doesn't look at me the same anymore. And that's what scars the hell out of me." She said

"you should talk to him about it, see how he feels." She said

"well I would but…." Brooke started to say but was interrupted by Lucas waking up. He started rubbing his nose along Brooke's breast.

"Hey perv boy, stop with the feel-edge" she said feeling what he was doing.

" shh…. I was just having the best dream about me being between Mary-Kate and Ashley, and really in enjoying myself." He said still with his eyes closed.

"Eww…Luke, they're not even hold enough to drive yet." She said

"no, he's talking about my breast. He named them awhile back when we we're dating." Brooke said

"oh that's even worst. Ok I'm going to go before I find out what other names Luke's has for your other body parts." Peyton said standing up to leave

"ok call me tomorrow." She said

"Will do. See ya guys." She said leaving.

"you sleep good." She asked looking down at him

"yeah thanks, it was great. I always sleep good next to you." He said

"so you want to order the pizza?" she asked

"not yet…. I just want you to hold me for a little while." He said

"ok." She said not sure why he was suddenly acting this way

"I can remember so many nights when you rubbed my head and my back so that I would fall asleep. It was just so good to be in your arms." He said after awhile in silence

"yeah I know how you feel." She said

"I've missed it." He said moving up to face her

"Me too." She whispered and noticed how close their lips were to each other. All she had to do was lean forward and they would be touching

"God … you're beautiful." He said stroking her face. And Brooke began to close her eyes thinking that he was about to kiss her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her nose and quickly got up.

"Ok…. Now I'm starving." He said walking to the kitchen to order the pizza. Brooke just sighed and threw her head back, wondering what the hell just happened. It had happened again. See looked into his eyes and saw her Broody, the one that loved her more than anything in this world. She really thought he was going to kiss her. But he blinked and it was gone. It was like that moment never happened. She was really wondering if he just didn't love her anymore and was just happy that they were friends.

The next day Karen was in the standing in front of the both of them telling the rules of this weekend since she and Andy were going out of town.

"….. and Last but not least no and I absolutely mean no parties." Karen said and stared at Brooke at that last part.

"ok why do have to look at me when you say that? "Brooke said

"Are you really going to make her answer that." Lucas said

"oh and there's money in the cookie jar if you guys need. And all the numbers are on the fridge." She said

"Mom, stop worrying we're grown up. We can take care of ourselves." He said, then the heard a outside

"Ok I got to go. You two behave and take care of each other." She while hugging both of them

"Bye mom," he said

"Bye Karen. Have fun, don't do anything I won't do." She yelled as Karen walked out.

"Well you're not leaving her with much not to do." He said

"Shut up." She said and pushed him

"Ok I'm going to the rivercourt. You want to come?" he asked while getting his basketball and I-pod.

"Nah, I think I'm going to hang here and catch up on some reading." She said

"oh, what book are you reading." He asked really curious

"Cosmo!" She said and he just laughed

"Ok …..well you have fun with that. I'll be back later." He said and kissed her forehead and left. Brooke went into her room and plopped on the bed and started reading her magazine. After awhile she heard the door open. She just assumed it was Lucas and went back to reading.

"you know I've always dreamt about this room, but with Lucas in it as well." The person at the door said

"Bevin! Hi." Brooke said excitedly

"hey whatcha doing?" Bevin said walking over to sit on the bed

"Reading the bible." She said holding up the Cosmo.

"Nice. Anyway I came to tell you there is as 'can't miss party' tonight and you have to be there." She said

"Oh I don't know Bev. I was just going to stay in and hang with Lucas tonight." She said

"well bring him. Look the Brooke the cheerleaders have been talking that you haven't been fulfilling your role as captain ever since you won the election." She said

"Bev. I'm still your captain." She said

"Well good. The party is at Teresa's house and it starts at 9. so I'll see you there at 11. oh and look hott." Bevin said getting up to leave

"Bevin, seriously…. Not a problem for me." She said

"see there's the captain I know and love. See ya" She said and then left. Then Brooke quickly got up to find something to wear. Brooke had already showered and was doing her hair by the time Lucas came home.

"Brooke." He called when walked in

"In the bathroom. Come on in." She yelled. Lucas walked down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door. And there stood Brooke in pair of matching pink lacy bra and panties while curling her hair.

"umm… going somewhere." He said trying not to stare at her

"yeah… we both are." She said

"excuse me" he said

"yes we're both going. There's a 'can't miss party' at Teresa's tonight and in which you were also invited to." She said

"ok but mom said no parties, remember." He said

"well I just felt that she implied that as US not throwing a party here, not so much us going to one. So stop arguing with me about not going cause you know I'm just going to win in the end and put down your stuff and get in the shower." She said finishing her hair

"fine" he said and made is way to his room

"oh and I picked out your clothes for you to wear. They're on your bed." She yelled to him

"gee thanks mom." He said sarcastically and rolling his eyes

It was about 11:15 by the time they got there. And the party was in full swing. All the cheerleaders rushed to Brooke once she walked through door. Lucas saw some of his teammates went to talked to them. After awhile Lucas went in search of Brooke. He found her in the living room dancing and notice a guy behind her dancing with her. The guy's hands were all over her. He didn't like it at all. He was getting really pissed off and couldn't watch anymore, so he went and got himself a drink. He was in the kitchen drinking, leaning back on the counter when Brooke walked in

"hey I've been looking all over for you." She said walking over to him and putting her hands on his waist.

"oh really was that before or after you had that jerk's hands all over you." He said quite pissed

"oh Ben…..old friend of mine." She said

"yeah … well I didn't like it." He said

" come on Luke… it was just a dance." She said worried that he was really upset with her

"I didn't like it." He said again.

"ok… I'm sorry. Come on let's go do some shots and then we'll dance and you can be the guy with his hands all over me." She said seductively

"ok." He said and let her drag him to the liquor table. After a lot of shots Brooke and Lucas were really drunk. Brooke then got the sudden urge to dance so she dragged Lucas to the dance floor. she wrapped her arms around him and started to dance with him. At first it seemed like a very friendly dance but then a new song came on, "Sweat" by David Banner, the dirty version. And that trigger something in Brooke's head that made her want to pleasure Lucas as much as possible. So she slowly started to grind against Lucas and running her hands up and down his chest. When she could tell he was enjoying this, she turned around and started grinding her ass matching the beat to the song. Lucas moved his hands to her waist and moved closer to her and buried his face in her neck. Smelling her perfume. He would move his hand up her stomach and tried with all his might not to grab her breast. By the end of the song Lucas had a huge erection and was very horny. And Brooke knew it too

"you ready to go home?" he whispered into her ear and she just nodded and grabbed his hand and led him on the door. They decided to walk since it wasn't that for away. Lucas tried to give her piggy back ride was they both were laughing too hard for her to stay on. They walked in to Brooke's room and still trying to hold Brooke up but Lucas tripped and they both landed on the bed. Brooke was on top of Lucas and Lucas was faced down. They both were still laughing and Lucas some how turned around so now he was facing Brooke and her straddling him. They started to stare at each other and their laughing started to die down.

"so what do you want to do now?" She asked

"I don't know…… anything." He said caressing her hips. Then she pulled on his shirt to pull him up and was inched away from his face.

"What are you doing?" he said laughing a little

"anything." She whispered then placed a light kiss on his lips

"you kissed me." He said smiling

"Yeah." She said

"But we're friends remember. Friends don't kiss." He said

"well maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore." She said and kissed him again

"maybe not being friends is a good thing." He said and kissed her, this time a lot longer and a lot harder.

"I want you Luke." She said in between kisses.

"Me too baby." He said took off his shirt and pulled hers off as well. He moved his hands down her chest and caressed her breast and listen to her moan. He lied back down and brought Brooke with him. She broke the kiss and kissed down his chest, all the way to his pants then started to unbuckle it and pulled his pants. Lucas sat up and did the same thing to Brooke. He pulled Brooke to him and started to kiss her again. He laid her down so now he was on top of her. Still kissing her he reached under her and undid her bra and took it off, then started to suck on each breast. Brooke pulled Lucas back to her and ran her hands down his back to his boxers and started to pull them off. Lucas got up and took them off completely and moved back on Brooke and kissed her hard again. Lucas was grinding hard on top Brooke and it was driving her crazy.

"you sure?" he asked panting and still grinding on top of her

"yes….. I need you. I need you inside me." She said and Lucas started to kiss her and moved his hands down her body and pulled off her panties. He quickly entered her and found a fast rhythm with her. This was not about making love, this was about months of pent up sexual frustration and only the other person could make it better. They went at in every square inch of that room and in every position. After hours of pleasure they both collapsed on the bed.

"I'm really liking not being your friend." She said panting. Lucas just laughed and rolled back on top of Brooke and kissed. But in the back of the heads was the thought that this was opening a can worms they were not ready face and knew one or both of them was going to regret this in the mourning.


	15. Sex and Ice Cream

Lucas started to open his eyes and adjust to the sun light but then he got hit in the head by the person next to him.

" OW!." He yelled sitting up holding his head cause of the pain from the hit and his hangover.

"OWW… my head!" Brooke said sitting and hold her head as well. Then they both looked down and realized they were not wearing any clothes.

"No…we didn't" she said looking up at Lucas

"I think we did…. …..A lot. Cause I am really sore." He said trying to stretch

"yeah me too. God did we go for a marathon last night?" she said rubbing her neck

"….and did you bite me?" he said looking at the mark on his shoulder

"oops…sorry." She said

"Sooooo…. What do we do now?" he asked

"Talk I guess." She said hoping that he would want some thing more from this.

"Ok….. well I figured that this was going to happen sooner or later. Right?" he said

"Yeah I guess." She said

"I mean it was just sex right. We don't need it to change our friendship." He said

" right …… I mean it's not like we're still in love with each other and want a relationship. You know?" she said asking more than a statement hoping maybe he would disagree with her.

"Yeah … right…" he said trying to stay strong and not show his true emotions.

"right." She said with a fake smile

"Good. Well…… you want breakfast and aspirin?" he asked

"Yeah… that'd be great." She said and watched Lucas get out of bed and put his boxers on and left the room. Brooke lied back down, thinking of what just happened. A tear fell on her cheek and whispered to herself …… "he doesn't love me anymore."

" hey Brooke… you want pancakes?" he yelled from the kitchen

"yeah … be right there." She said got up and got dress and went to join him in the kitchen.

Brooke and Lucas spent the rest of the day in the house, watching movies and playing around. Brooke tried hard not to seem distant or like anything was wrong. Lucas also acted the same. Even though he said those things to Brooke he still felt hurt that she didn't feel that last night was something real. But that didn't stop him from still being physically attracted to Brooke. They were sitting on the couch watching Wedding Crashers, and Brooke was sitting directly beside him laughing and brushing her hair, and Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her. He was in such a trance he didn't even notice himself pulling a strain of hair out of her face.

"um… what are you doing?" she said looking really confused

"sorry…. it's just….. that ….well….. you're beautiful." He said shuddering and blushing

"ookk…… is something wrong?" she said

"no… it's… I don't know…… I just can't seem to sit here and not think about kissing you." He said

"oh….." she said surprised

" I'm sorry Brooke….. I know we're friends but it's just…. You're just so god damn sexy all the time and its hard not to think about stuff….." he said blushing

"oh really…… well….what kind of stuff?" she said crawling over to him and then straddling his lap.

"uummm….. Remember when I took you to that fudge place on Madison street." He said

"Yeah….." she said

"well I was thinking that maybe we could get some…" he said still blushing a little

"ok… kinda confused " she said

"well I was thinking….. that I could have that and you …. At the same time." He said

"ohhh…. You know I think the whole time we were together we never really tried the whole food thing. So this would be an interesting experience. But we have one problem." She said

"no fudge?" He said

"well two problems…. But the other being the mere fact that we are friends now and we don't do that anymore which you pointed out so nicely this mourning." She said kind of coldly and got up and sat back on the other side

"right…" he said and suddenly feeling very uncomfortable

"you know what… I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She said and got up and went into her room

Lucas just sat there not knowing what to do. But all he could think of was how badly he wanted Brooke. He had her last night and now he couldn't get enough of her. He got up to go to his room but as he was passing Brooke's room he saw the door was crack opened and couldn't help but peek inside. There he saw her in just her panties and putting on her tank top. He quickly walked up to his room and put his head in the wall.

"God… what are you doing to me Brooke?" he said to himself. Then moved and got undressed to his boxers and slipped into bed. He tried so hard to go to sleep but every time he closed his eyes the image of her topless came to his mind. After about thirty minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went downstairs to her room and to his surprise the door was left the same as before. He slowly opened to find Brooke lying on her side. He walked quietly to the bed and got in behind her.

"what do you want Lucas?" she said not turning around

"To apologize…. I know I've been giving you mixed feelings but despite everything that has happened…. I still want you and I don't see that changing you know." He said slightly rubbing her thigh

"well you need to make up your mind on what you want because your tugging with my feelings in the process." She said

"I know and I'm sorry…. It's just… don't you have that feeling where you just want to give in." he said

"Lucas…" she said sighing

"Come on… Brooke I know you feel it." He said and moved closer into her neck

"it doesn't matter what I feel…. We made the decision to be friends. If we keep going back and forward like this we will only end up getting hurt….. again." She said

"I know ….. I just want you so bad baby." He whispered and started kissing her neck

"You're just so damn beautiful."

"Lucas …stop." She said trying not moan

"come on baby….you really don't want me to stop .. do you?" he said sucking hard on her neck now and moving his hand up to her breast

"Lucas…" she said panting a little

"you feel that?…. You see what you do to me. It 's all for you for Brooke." He said grinding his dick into her ass

"Lucas … come on. We gotta stop." She said

"You don't want me to stop. I know you Brooke. You want me." He said while sliding his hand into her panties.

"See…… I can feel how much you want me."

"oh god.. Lucas" she said shutting her eyes while he slipped a finger in

"see baby… doesn't that feel good." He said moving faster

"god yes…" she said panting heavily now

"you can't resist it Brooke … it's always going to be there." He said. Then Brooke somehow found some train of thought. She knew this was leading down a road full of pain.

"no ….Lucas ….STOP!…" she said pulling his hand completely away from her and sitting up

"Look I'm sorry… I think you should go." She said not looking at him. Lucas got up and left and walked back to his room cursing himself the whole time. He didn't know what came over him. He just had to have her. He got back into bed and then realized there was no way he could sleep with the massive hard on he had that Brooke had given him. He strip off his boxers and began to relieve the problem. Right as he was getting into it he heard a noise from his doorway. He looked up and saw Brooke walk towards his bed

"Brooke … look I'm so sorry I don't…." he was saying till Brooke interrupted him

"Shut up Lucas….." she said and got on top off him and started to kiss him hard and then got under the covers with him.

"….And if you say anything on the lines of I told you so I will knee you in the balls." She said when they broke apart

"My lips are sealed." He said then kissed her again and Brooke got on top of him

"A little busy before I got here… huh?" she said

"Well how else was I going to get rid of it?" He said

"Oh I can think of a few ways." She said then kissed him one more time and then moved slowly down his body till she was complete under the covers

"Oh … god ……. Baby please don't stop." He moaned leaning back and shutting his eyes tightly

"No wait… actually stop…. Brooke stop." He said getting her to come up

"What?... what's wrong?" she said confused

"nothing … it's just you do that a little to well and I don't want this to be over yet." He said

"well I don't see this ending for a really, really long time." She said with all seriousness

"Yeah….." he said and got on top of her

"…. Any of it." She said looking right into his eyes

"I know." He said and kissed her.

A couple of hours later, Brooke was sitting in front of Lucas between his legs and they were both eating ice cream from the carton.

"See this the real way to spend Saturday nights…… Sex and ice cream." She said

"you know it would be better if we did those at the same time." He said smirking

"What's with you and putting food on me?" she said

"What can I say…… I like licking you." He said and started kiss and lick her neck.

"Hey quit it horny boy…. Or you won't get either." She said

"soooo….. what is exactly going on with us. I mean this is the second time we had sex this weekend and for some reason I don't see this not happening again." He said after a few minutes of silence

"well were friends…… friends that can't keep their hands off each other. So maybe we can just be friends with benefits. We still hang out, go to movies, you know be friends…… and have sex occasionally." She said

"So….were still just friends but with sex. No relationship .. right?" he said nervously

"no relationship." She said with a tight smile

"ok." He said

"good." She said

"so eating ice cream was kinda like a friend thing right…" He said

"yeah…." She said

"ok well I guess we need to get the benefiting part out of the way then." He said then turned her around and jumped on top of her with her giggling as he kissed her neck


	16. So much alike, it's scary

It was mid mourning and Brooke and Lucas were still in bed. Brooke was wearing one of Lucas' shirts and he was just in his boxers and they both were in the middle of a very intense chess game.

"Ok Brooke you can't do that." He said after she moved the knight to a wrong place

"why not?" she said

"Because it's in the rule book." He said

"so?" she said

"So you just can't move pieces around like that." He said

"But I want to move him here so he can be next to this castle house looking one, it looks better." She explained

"Brooke this is not game of what pieces look better together, it about strategy and capturing my king." He explained

"Well what fun is in that? What kind of dumb game is this anyway?" she said rolling her eyes

"Brooke, it's Chess. It's one of the oldest and most stimulating games in the world." He said

"I don't know how much fun this game can be Lucas….. no body is getting drunk or naked." She said

"Brooke, not all games are stripping and drinking. It's good to exercise your mind intelligently." He said getting really frustrated

"well I don't see the fun in that." She said

"See that's your problem, everything has to be about fun with you. Can't take something serious for once." He said

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she said

"It means for once I would like to just sit here and be serious about something and not have it turn some game that ends up with me drunk and doing something stupid." He said really frustrated

"oh I'm sorry Lucas I'm not the serious moody and broody intellect that likes to sit quietly and move stupid pieces around on a board for fun. Ok I'm not Peyton. So if you want a stimulating and quiet time, then get off you ass and call her. You don't need me, remember I'm the brainless slut that you only want sex from…" she yelled and the left the room and slammed her bedroom door. Lucas just sat there wondering what just happened. Brooke just frustrates him when she turns everything into doing it her way. Sometimes he loves that Brooke is so care free and does whatever she wants but at times he likes the structure and seriousness of things. He just wanted to play a simple game with her and connect with her mentally. He was knocked out of he's trance when Brooke throw and book at his head and then another…… and another.

"There…" she said after throwing the books at him

"what are these?" he asked

"Proof that I actually do take things seriously." She said and left the room. Lucas picked up the one of the books and opened it and flipped through it. It was full of poems of her feelings and lyrics and random thoughts Brooke just wanted to write down. As he kept looking through he saw some notes about him.

"_Lucas hums when we make out and strokes my cheek, it tickles but I like it."_

"_Luke's favorite ice cream is cookie dough and he eats it slowly like he wants to savor every second of it."_

"_My baby likes to eat milk duds and skittles at the same time. It's gross but I tried it for him…... I'd do anything for him _

"_Luke and I made love for the first time tonight……. I had my first orgasm from a guy. Funny thing is Lucas was a virgin. Makes me think of all the pointless one night stands with hott guys that gave me nothing…… intresting"_

"_Tonight Lucas and I had sex in a stranger's hot tub; he has a scar on his right shoulder... I think it's sexy"_

"_I had the worst day, Lucas broke up with me and then I found out he's been cheating on me with my best friend. But it's funny because that's not the worst part, I realized ………. I'm in love with him _

Then he came across a poem that she wrote and was amazed at how deep she was. It was like he didn't know Brooke at all

_Lovers, forget your love, and list to the love of these,_

_I a window flower, and he a winter breeze._

_When the frosty window veil was melted down at noon,_

_And the caged yellow bird Hung over me in tune,_

_He marked me through the pane, He could not help but mark,_

_And only passed me by to come again at dark._

_He was a winter wind, Concerned with ice and snow,_

_Dead weeds and unmated birds, and little of love could know._

_But he sighed upon the sill, He gave the sash a shake,_

_As witness all within who lay that night awake._

_Perchance he half prevailed to win me for the flight_

_From the fire lit looking-glass and warm stove-window light._

_But the flower leaned aside and thought of naught to say,_

_And morning found the breeze a hundred miles away._

"wow….. I don't know her at all." He said to himself. He picked up the books and walked downstairs to her room. The door was closed, so he knocked lightly and walked in. she was sitting on her bed writing something. He walked over and sat next to her and leaned over her and placed his chin in her shoulder. She was writing all the reasons why she hated Lucas. He turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He whispered to her. Right then she wrote Lucas is an ass.

"I know I'm an ass. And I'm sorry for that too." He said then she wrote Lucas is an insensitive jerk.

"Yes and I'm an insensitive jerk. And I'm very, very sorry." He said and then she wrote that Brooke is the most beautiful and sexy person in the world.

"Yes you are the most beautiful and sexy person in the world." He said while he laughed

"Ok you're forgiven." She said. He smiled and gave her a little kiss,

"Sorry for throwing the books at you." she said then he kissed her again

"you just piss me off sometimes." She said pouting

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pick a fight with you. I guess I was getting frustrated and I took it out on you." He said

"why we were playing a stupid game." She said

"That's just it, to me it's not a stupid game and it just showed me once again how different we are and that maybe sex and passion is all we have in common." He said

"Ok… a little confused." She said

"When we were together, I believed you were the one for me….. are the one for me. I mean I don't know if we will ever get back together one day. And if it happens then… you know….. that's it….. forever. And when we were playing it scared me because I was thinking this would never work out…. You and me." He said

"But I thought you always liked that we were so different. That we balanced each other out." She said

"Yeah I do … I don't know ….. I guessed it just freaked me out. But then you go and surprise me like always and show me this side of you that makes me think we're perfect for each other." He said

"Lucas their just my thoughts that I write down sometimes, it doesn't make me a poet or writer or anything. Nothing like you." She said

"It's not just that… wait hold on." He said and got up and went to his old closet and took out a shoe box and took out a book. And returned to the bed and gave her the book.

"Here." He said

"What's this?" she asked

"Just look through it" he said. Then she began to look through it. It was more like a journal, his day to day thoughts. Things that happened he felt that were important to write do. As she looked through it she saw a date that she would never forget.

_October 10, 2003 _

_Tonight, my world change. I did what I set out to do. I made everyone see that I'm more then just the bastard child of Dan Scott, that I was someone to be respected, and I did that by scoring the winning basket. But in the future I know when I think of this night the score of the game or who was there or even what I was thinking when I made that shot would be the furthest thing from my mind. I know I will always remember those beautiful green eyes that were staring back at me when I got in my car. Green eyes with the smallest hints of hazel that made you melt every time you look at them. Those eyes belonged to the one and only Brooke Davis. She was every guy's dream and every girl's envy. She's the head cheerleader and queen of Tree Hill high. I never actually spoke to her but she always caught my eye. I mean who wouldn't, she's gorgeous. It always seemed to light up whenever she would walk into a room and all eyes would be on her. Even though I have this thing for Peyton that I can't seem to ignore…… I have to honestly admit Peyton doesn't hold a candle to Brooke. Brooke Davis is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I never thought in a million years she would actually pay any kind of attention towards me. All my life, I've been this lonely outsider that everyone ignored. But tonight I seemed to be the most popular guy and the luckiest….. especially when I found Brooke, waiting for me in my car…… naked. I have never been so embarrassed in my life and I wasn't even the naked one. She seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world. She told me something I will never forget… that this is when it all changed. I know she meant the basketball game but sitting here now makes me think it meant my life and it will change because of her. I think I have to admit… I have a tiny crush on Brooke Davis._

"wow…. Your… your kinda a girl." She said after reading

"Thanks Brooke. Exactly the reaction I was hoping for." He said kinda hurt

"I'm kidding….. I never knew you thought that." She said

"Keep looking" he said then she flipped through some more and found "Brooke's Page"

_Brooke's middle name is Penelope…. It's too cute_

_Brooke hates when I tickle her….. but she has the most beautiful laugh when I do_

_Note: tickle her all the time_

_I hate shopping …Brooke loves it…….. so why am I always at the mall… oh yeah I can't say no to her_

_Her dimples……. The most adorable thing I have ever seen_

_Brooke cried in front of me today. I wanted to die……._

"See what I mean." He said as she looked up at him kinda confused

"we may be different , but we think so much alike to the point it scares me."

"I guess we are alike." She said still looking at the book.

"and it also makes me think…… why couldn't we make it work? We loved each other right … we obviously have a lot in common ….so why do we hurt each other so much?" he asked

"sometimes love just isn't enough" she said sadly

"yeah… maybe." He said then leaned back on the bed, then Brooke put the book down and leaned back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm scared." She said after awhile

"of what?" he asked

"of never finding a love like yours again." she said

"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." He said


	17. You broke my heart

Brooke and Lucas really made sure to keep the sex between them completely casual. They never said any loving words to each other to get them in the mood. Brooke always gave a signal of raising eyebrows to him a couple times when they would be home alone and she was in the mood. Lucas on the other hand was always in the mood, his methods were a little less subtle. Sometimes Lucas would find her in the kitchen doing something and he go behind her and start kissing her neck or if he was really horny, he would just pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and carry her into her room. At first Brooke thought that this was great. She still got to be close to Lucas but still protected her heart from him. But lately she has been feeling that all Lucas wanted from her was sex. They never hang out or go to movies or anything anymore. The only time she was with him and not having sex was at dinner with his mom or whatever classes they had together. And when they were in class, the only thing he would say to her was anything along the lines of whether or not they were going hook up later. It was really starting to hurt her.

Brooke was sitting by herself at one of the tables at lunch heart broken has she watched Lucas completely and openly flirt with Anna.

"Hey B.Davis… what's going on?" Peyton said as she sat down

"Hey Peyt." She said sadly

"Dude what's wrong? You've been like this all day. You didn't say a word during history class, I actually thought you were paying attention. I was starting to worry." Peyton said with a laugh

"I'm okay." She said still looking at Lucas

" Brooke.. what are you….. oh! Lucas. I see. Putting the moves on Anna. Since when did he grow a back bone." She said looking at Lucas whisper something in Anna ear.

"since I made the mistake of telling him he was hott enough to have any girl he wanted." She said

"do I tense Brooke Davis jealous that Lucas is moving on." She said

" oh that little slut has got nothing on me… trust me." she said with a snarl

" ok what's with you? I thought we were friends with Lucas and happy about it." She said

"ok can you keep a secret?" she said

"of course." She said

"um… the thing is….. um Lucas and I have… been kinda .. um … sleeping together." She said nervously

"YOU WHAT!!!!!" Peyton screamed basically getting half the quad attention

"Jeez…. Loud much." She said looking to see if Lucas had noticed but he was still talking to Anna.

"Sorry… what the hell is the matter with you Brooke. I thought we were over the whole friends with benefits crap." She said

"I know… I know. Look with Luke and I living under the same roof and seeing each other all the time, it was just hard not to fall back into each other….. or beds so to speak." She said

"So you guys are just friends who sleep together. Nothing else." She said

"well yes on the sex part…. Not so much on the friends' part." She said

"what?" she said surprised

"well it's been couple weeks since Luke and I actually had a conversation. It's pretty much been wham…. Bam….thank you Brooke." She said

"Wow …. Didn't think Lucas was like that." She said

"you know this is pretty much my fault. I was the one who started it the first night and was also the one with the brilliant idea of us being friends with benefits." She said

"But Brooke even so… he still shouldn't be treating you like this." She said

" what do you want me to say ' oh Lucas please hang out with me because your making me feel like a cheap hooker'. Oh yeah so the conversation I want to have." She said

"you know Brooke your not thinking very Brooke like. Instead of pouting about it, why don't you close up shop until he starts acting right." She said

"you know what your right. He's been the little bitch in this relationship since day one and I will be damned if I become his little lap dog. Thanks P. Sawyer." She said

"Come on let's ditch the rest of the day." She said getting up

"Look at you being all Brooke like." She said mocking her and getting up as well

"What can I say, everyone wants to be like Brooke." She said

"Duh!!" she said

When Brooke finally got home after shopping and going to the beach with Peyton, she found Karen in the kitchen cooking.

"hey Karen…. Something smells good." She said walking through the door

"Hey sweetie. Dinners ready if you want to eat now." Karen said dishing out food

"ok let me just put my stuff down." She said walking through the house to her room

she looked around for Lucas but he was no where in sight.

"Um… so where's Lucas. Shouldn't we wait on him." She said walking back into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Oh… he called earlier and said he was studying and having dinner with … um …. Who did he say…..Oh right … with Anna." She said and Brooke stopped breathing for a minute.

"oh…" she said

"nice girl that Anna. I met her early when they were in the café." She said

"yeah she's sweet …. " She said distantly

"you ok honey?" she asked concerned

"um.. you know what Karen….. I'm just not that hungry. I'm not feeling to well. Do you mind if I just go lied down?" she said

"Sure sweetie. Call me if you want something." She said

"thanks Karen." She said and got up and went to her room. Tears escaped her eyes the moment her head hit the pillow. She couldn't believe Lucas would rather hang out with some other girl instead of her. She never really believed it until now that maybe just maybe she really wasn't good enough for him.

A couple of hours later she heard Lucas come through the door. She was on her bed actually attempting to do her homework. Doing anything to take her mind off Lucas Scott. Her heart started to pound when she heard his foot steps in the hallway. She sighed in relief when she heard his bedroom door close. A little while later she heard Karen go to bed. And just when she thought that she would go the night without seeing Lucas, she heard his door open and sure enough heard a knock at hers.

"What" she answered and then the door opened showing a shirtless Lucas.

"Hey whatcha doing?" he said coming in and closing the door behind him

"What does it look like Lucas…. Homework." She said not looking up

"Well I was thinking maybe you could study something more interesting…. Like me." he said with a smirk while sitting on the bed. He leaned over started kissing her neck.

"No Lucas… I'm not in the mood." She said as she pushed him away

"well let's see if I can get you in the mood." He said and tried to lie her down on the bed.

"Damn it Lucas I said no!" she yelled at him and pushed roughly backwards

"What the hell Brooke?" he said

"oh I'm sorry that I'm not in the mood to give it up to you just because your little date tonight didn't." she said

"Oh that's what this is about…… you're pissed that I went out with Anna." He said

"No….. this is about the way you've been treating me lately." She said

"Brooke it was your idea to do this friends with benefits thing. You know since we can't seemed to be together emotionally, but physically we can't be apart. I thought I was giving you what you wanted." He said

"What I wanted? Yes Lucas it was my idea. But in order for that to work there has to be some form of friendship involved. Not coming to me when you're horny and then getting your piece and leaving and not talking or do anything normal with me." she said

"what the hell are you talking about Brooke?' he said

"When was the last time we had a conversation that didn't involve me and you and this bed? Huh?" she said and he stood there with nothing to say.

"That's what I thought." She said softly

"You know what you can act like this is all about me, not wanting hang out or whatever. But I know you Brooke. You are pissed that I've been spending time with Anna and not worshiping your ass." He said

"Oh you arrogant asshole……" she said

"Just admit it Brooke….. you're jealous. You had this thought in the back of you head that if we continued this then one day we would just magically find our way back to each other. And now you see that wasn't my thought and that maybe I'm interested in someone else, you can't handle it. Real mature Brooke." He said

"You know what I'm not even going to lie to you. Yes I did think that maybe this was a way for us to find our way back to each other. We would have the friendship to help us get back the trust back in our emotions, so we can finally get it right. And have the physical stuff so we would stay connected. I didn't think it would happen automatically but I had the tiniest bit of hope that it would happen one day when we were both ready. I mean what is so wrong with that idea. The thought of dating anyone else really never crossed my mind. Why do think that this is such a bad…." She was saying but he cut her off

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART!!!" he yelled and she completely stopped talking and stared at him in complete shock

"I gave you everything I had. I loved you with every fiber in my being. I did everything you asked me to. But you stood there that night in the rain and ripped everything away from me. You took my life. Do you have any idea what I went through?" he said

"yeah….. pretty much when I found out about you and Peyton." She said

"But we weren't in love then." He said

"Maybe you weren't but I certainly was. I was in love with you Lucas. Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean that I wasn't. You really think that I would have that upset if it was just fling. God, do you know when I realized I was in love with you? You were lying in that hospital bed and I was just sitting there looking at you face. I was in such awe, because I thought you were so beautiful. And all I wanted was to see those gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was 100, completely and totally, can't even think or walk straight in love with you. And I cried and cried because I thought I would never get the chance to tell you. And then to come find out that you had been with Peyton behind my back. Yeah Lucas think I have an idea of how you felt that night." she said with tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I'm sorry that you were scared when I was in the hospital. And most of all I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want, because they're broken Brooke. I can't trust you with my heart again. I did make a mistake and I have done everything to make up for it. But you left me first time when you found out about Nikki then again when Peyton was in the hospital. Some how I managed to survive that, not once but twice. I don't think I can do it again. I'm sorry. Maybe some day after we've both grown or something….. I don't know" He said softly

"Well I'm sorry you feel that you can't trust me. It's your right. But it's also mine to not let to you treat me like your whore. So think it would be best if we didn't have sex anymore." She said calmly

"fine if you really feel that way." He said

"I do." She said

"ok well I guess we'll just go back to being friends." He said

"actually I think for right now it would be best if we just stayed away from each other." She said looking away from him

"unbelievable…" he muttered and walked out the door and slammed it behind him.


	18. Can't keep living like this

Awkward… what a word. It doesn't even describe the feeling that was between Brooke and Lucas. The next week was torture for them. Karen had no idea what to do with the young teenagers. Anytime either of them would come home they would automatically disappear to their rooms and stay there till dinner was ready. Then at dinner Karen had to have two different conversations, one with Brooke and then one with Lucas. It got even worst when Lucas decided to start dating Anna. They weren't in a relationship but he had taken her to a few dinners and had kissed her a few times. He did enjoy Anna's company but he knew his heart belonged to Brooke. But that was a secret that he was going to keep to himself and only him. Brooke of course was once again completely heart broken but just like Lucas that was a secret she was going to keep to herself.

It was Friday and Brooke couldn't be happier. Because this weekend she was going to party like it was her job. There was an all age's night at Tric and Fall Out Boy was playing, so everyone was going. Brooke was in her car trying to get it started but it wouldn't start. Then she looked up and realized she forgot to put gas in it on her way to school that mourning. Getting out of her car, she looked around for Peyton but saw that she had already left. The only person she saw was Lucas talking to Anna.

"Shit!!" she said thinking that might be her only way home

"Problem?" a voice behind her said. She turned and found Felix staring back at her.

"Um….. yeah. No gas. And I need to get home." She said

"well I could take you to get gas…." He said

"really ?" she said surprisingly

"yeah but on one condition." He said

"Of course. I knew there wasn't a generous bone in your body." She said

"you have to go with me to Tric tonight." He said smirking

"date with you … get real." She said laughing

"well you could ride home with the happy couple." He said pointing to Lucas and Anna as the stood talking

"God…. Hell now or hell later. UUGHH… Fine! But under no condition are you aloud to touch me, and if I hear one remotely sexual comment about us, I'm out of there. Got it?" She said

"Deal. Come on Pretty Girl… let's ride." He said and Brooke completely froze up.

"What?... That was no sexual comment." He confused

"Don't call me that." She said whispered sadly

"Ok … ok…." He said and walked her over to his car. He drove her to get gas and then brought her back to her car. On the way back Felix actually tried to have real conversation with her.

"So you and Lucas…. You guys not talking anymore?" he asked

"No… he much rather have your slut of a sister……… Sorry." She said realizing she was being a little hostile

"hey if it means anything…. I think he's an idiot for letting you go." He said trying to be sincere

"well it wasn't really like that but thanks for the complement." She said and they drove up to her car. Felix got out and filled her tank for her.

"Well all done. You should be good to get home." He said

"Um…. Thanks Felix. You're a life saver" She said opening her door

"So pick you up around 9." He said

"Sure…. Remember no touching." She said

"I got it. I got it." He said

"See ya." She said with a small smile. Go in her car and drove home. When she got home she decided to go ahead shower so she could have more time on her hair, since she decided to wear it curly. She removed her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel and headed for the bathroom. When she was about to open the door, Lucas opened it first having just finished showering, he was only in a towel, still dripping wet. Brooke was mesmerized and so was he.

"Hey" he said with a small smile

"hey" she said a smile. They stare at each other smiling and wishing their moment never had to end but of course it was interrupted by a voice from Lucas' room.

"Hey Luke… Can play this Switchfoot cd?" said Anna in Lucas' room. Brooke face turned quickly to anger and push Lucas aside and entered the bathroom.

"Brooke…" Lucas started off saying but was cut off when she slammed the door in his face. Lucas hung his head down and sighed, then walked back into his room. Brooke got into the shower and cried her eyes out until she had no more tears to shed. She had been in the shower for almost an hour. When she got out, she quickly went in to her room. After a while she heard Anna and Lucas leave. She looked at the time and realized it was getting late, and had to finish getting ready. Right at 9:00 Felix was at the door.

"Hey." She said

"Wow you look hott." He said

"I know. Come on let's get this over with." She said and walked to his car. He sped up in front of her and opened the door for her.

"thanks" she said softly. Then he got in and drove to Tric. Once they got there, he made no effort to get out.

"Ok why are we sitting here?" she asked

"Well I was hoping we could have a little party in here before we go in." he said unbuckling he sit belt.

"oh god damn it Felix….. I'm not going to have sex with you." She said

"Brooke …. Who said anything about sex? I was thinking we could take some shots before we go in." he said and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"You know …. That's a great idea." she said and took the bottle and took a swig of it. They sat in the car and took shot after shot and after shot. And soon Brooke was really drunk. The band had already started by the time they got in there. Felix didn't drink as much as Brooke, so he was nicely buzzed. Once they got in there Brooke immediately wanted to dance. But Brooke's idea of dancing was grinding every part of her body on to Felix. Everyone noticed Felix and Brooke, especially Lucas.

"…. So then I was thinking we could go to beach afterwards." Anna said to Lucas as they sat at the bar, but she then noticed his mind was elsewhere.

"Lucas…Lucas, are you even listening?" she said

"…What? …. Oh sorry. What were you talking about?" he said trying to take his eyes off Brooke and back on Anna.

"you the Beach…. You want to go?" she said

"Uumm.. yea…… what the fuck?" he said when he noticed Felix had put his hands on Brooke's ass. Felix had gone too far. Before Anna could say another word Lucas was rushing across to the dance floor to where Felix and Brooke were. Once there, he pushed Felix off Brooke and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against a pole.

"YOU GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL." Lucas said harshly to Felix

"She's not your girl anymore Luke…. Remember you threw her away for my sister." Felix said smirking and then before knew it he was on the ground from Lucas' punch. Lucas turned around and saw Brooke. And before she could say anything Lucas grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of Tric leaving everyone in shock especially Anna. Brooke kept fighting Lucas the whole way to the car. He said nothing and pushed her into his car and then got in himself. Once inside Brooke started yelling at him and hitting him. But Lucas said nothing and focused his eyes on the road.

"huh Lucas…. Do you want me to never have any fun? God you are a selfish asshole. You are the one you is dating someone, not me. So where the hell do you get off punching some guy that I was dancing with… huh? What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled while hitting him

"I'll answer that when you stop acting like a slut." He said calmly never once looking at her. She looked at him in complete shock at what he just said and slapped him across the face. When she did that, he swerved off the road and stopped and looked over at her.

"You better not be making that a habit Brooke because I don't like it." He said intensely at her.

"well I feel the same way when you call me a slut." She said

"I said you were acting like one when you had that piece of shits' hands on your ass." He said

"why the hell do you care? Wasn't it enough when you had your little whore's hands all over you." She said leaning closer into Lucas

"You leave her the hell out of this. This is about you and that asshole you came with tonight. Now why the hell did you go out with him of all people?" he said leaning in as well

"you have no right to ask me that. We are no longer together. Just like you have no right to tell me who's hands can or can't be on my ass." she said

"I don't give a fuck if I have right's or not. If I see some guys hands on you I swear to god I gonna…." He yelled in her face

"What? Lucas…. Huh? What are you going to do?" she yelled as well. Lucas just looked directly into her eyes and kissed her very passionately. She gave in for a few second, then pulled away and slapped him. They both sat motionless for a minute and then Brooke pulled him by his face to her and kissed him hard and started to lean back and Lucas followed. Lucas's hands had gone under her skirt and he was trying to pull down her thong and Brooke was working on his belt. When Lucas started kissing on her neck, a thought had some how crept into Brooke's mind. She was doing exactly what Lucas had excused her off moments before. She was acting like a slut. She let her arms fall to her side and just lied there motionless and tears started to stream her eyes. Soon after, Lucas had noticed that Brooke was no longer moving. At first Lucas thought she had passed out, but then he looked at her face and saw that she was crying.

"Brooke… what's wrong?" He said

"Take me home Lucas." She whispered and not looking at him

"Brooke….." he said confused

"please …. Just take me home." She said softly again. Then Lucas got up and fixed his pants and put the car in drive and drove home. Brooke just sat there and turned her back toward Lucas. Once he pulled into the drive way, Brooke didn't even wait for the car to turn off before she open the door and got out. She went straight to her room and changed her clothes and got into bed. Lucas sat in the car for awhile trying to understand what just happened. When no answers came to him, he finally exited the car and went into the house. As he walked down the hallway to his room, he noticed that Brooke's door was opened. He walked in and saw Brooke sitting up in bed with her knees to her chest. He just stood there for a long while before he said anything.

"Brooke?" he said

"I can't keep living like this." She whispered

"Brooke…" He said stepping forward

"I really never thought I would do this but something has to be done." She said and finally looked up at him

"I'm giving you an ultimatum Lucas…. Either we try to get back together or we say goodbye to us once and for all." She said softly. Lucas just stood not knowing what to say. Lucas was so shocked by Brooke's statement, he had to sit down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He sat there for what seemed like forever. Brooke could have sworn she heard a small whimper come from him. Lucas finally turned and looked at her. She saw in fact that he was crying. His eyes were bloodshot red. It broke her heart to see him like that.

"Brooke…. I love you. I love you more than I thought I could love another person. You are first thought in my head when I wake up and the last thought when I go to sleep. And I dream about you every night. You are what makes me breathe.

_Of all the things i've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
But i do not cry,  
Counting the days that pass me by._

Every part of my being aches for you. And I can't even find a reason as to why I might even have a prayer of being with you. I know I don't deserve you Brooke. But you chose me to love and I will cherish that for the rest of my life. I will never have a love like yours. You are the love of my life……….but I can't be with you.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul,  
Words that i'm hearin' are starting to get old,  
It feels like i'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
_

We hurt each other. We love each other so much that we hurt one another. We have to stop this cycle that we keep doing. You're right… we can't keep living like this. We have to say goodbye." He said with his voice cracking the whole time and tears falling. Brooke sat the crying as well

_And i say-  
goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything i thought i knew,  
You were the one i loved,  
The one thing that i tried to hold on to.  
_

"Lucas… would you hold me?" she said crying

"Of course Pretty Girl." He said and got behind Brooke and held me close to him, both still crying.

_I still get lost in your eyes,  
And it seems that i can't live a day without you,  
Closing my eyes,  
And you chase my thoughts away,  
To a place where i am blinded by the light,  
But it's not right.  
_

"You know I going to love you forever right?" he said

"I know." She whispered

_goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything i thought i knew,  
You were the one i loved,  
The one thing that i tried to hold on to._


	19. Start of Something

**A.N.- ok I 'm so sorry for the lack of update. Let's just say that season 4 really depressed me and just lost my love for Brucas. I just needed some time to find my**

**-ness…… well in this case my Brucas-ness. ( movie reference-you me and Dupree… anyone… anyone?) any how this season is kinda looking bright but I still have considers. But I think if we can't have our Brucas there then this should be our place of sanctuary. So thank you to all you people and read and review this story. And I will try to keep update more often.**

**ish**

Brooke tried her hardest to get over everything that happened. That night Lucas stayed with her, neither of them fell asleep. It was like the world had stopped just for them. There were no tears, no sound, no words, nothing but the gaze of their eyes and the arms of each other around them. They stayed like that till the wee hours of the mourning. When the sun rose, Lucas stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead and got up. Right before he left her room he turned and looked at her one more time and left. Right when the door closed, both of them broke into tears. Neither of them spoke to anyone that whole day. Karen knew that something had changed between the two of them. She knew there was no longer anger but now much sadness. Gradually Lucas and Brooke started to come out of their sadness. Soon they were at the point where they didn't turn the other direction whenever one of them would enter a room. Slowly but surely they were moving on.

"So you seem to be handling things a lot better now." Peyton said while they were walking into school.

"Yeah… I mean I'm not totally over Lucas but I can at least be in the same room with him and not feel like I have to burst into tears." Brooke said walking towards her locker

"Well that's good…… and hey at least you don't look like that." Peyton said noticing Nathan walk into school looking like the dead.

"Wow Haley sure did a number on him." She said turning towards Nathan

"Hey Nate" she said when he walked past but he only mumbled something and continued on his way

"Poor guy….. so Haley really isn't coming back huh?" she said

"Doesn't look like it. I wonder if Lucas has spoken to her." she said

"Well why don't you ask him?" She said

"I don't know if we are ready for a conversation yet." She said

"Brooke you guys are living under the same roof and have almost all the same classes. You can't avoid him forever. You can at least be friendly to him." She said

"I guess it wouldn't hurt having a conversation here and there. I don't want him to think he can't ever talk to me again." She said

"See there you go." she said

"….As long as that bitch Anna is no where to be seen." She said

"Jealous much?" she said

"just a smidge." She said

"well there his is and no bitch to be found." She said noticing Lucas at his locker alone.

"ok… here goes. Wish me luck." She said closing her locker

"Good luck. I'll see you next period." Peyton said and walked down the hall. Brooke's walk from her locker to Lucas' seemed to be the longest journey in history. But when she was a few feet from him she got the courage and taped him on the shoulder.

"Hey ." he said kinda shocked that she was approaching him

"Hey." She said with a small smile. They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute until Brooke spoke.

"So break up with anyone lately." She said trying to joke but both just let out a nervous laugh.

"Too soon?" She said noticing he didn't think it was very funny

"Yeah, just a little." He said

"Look Luke I really don't want us to feel that we can't even talk to each other." She said

"We talk…" he said

"Luke… your mother asking us questions about school and stuff at dinner is not us talking." She said

"Yeah I know…. I just don't know what to say." He sighed

"Well how about we start with how's it going? no harm in that." She said

" yeah …. So how's it going?" he asked laughing a little

"I'm hanging in there. You ?" she said

"Same." He said

"see ….. not so hard." She said

"yeah I guess your right." He said

"Anyway I actually had a reason to talk to you. I was wondering if you have talked to Haley lately?" she said

"no not so recently. Just a few emails here and there." He said

"Well I was just wondering because Nathan looks like he is getting worse and worse everyday." She said

"yeah I have noticed that to." He said

"I'm just really worried about him. And I think if Haley doesn't come back it might kill him." She said

"you know I think after school I might give …." He was saying but was interrupted

"Luke!!" Anna said coming form behind them

"Hey …." He said nervously

"Brooke." Anna said

"Anna." Brooke said back in the same tone as her

"Am I interrupting something?" Anna asked

"Well Brooke and I….." he said but was cut off again

"No actually I was just heading to class and just had to ask Luke something. I'll just talk to later." She said sadly and walked away before Lucas could say anything.

"Walk me to class…" Anna said

"Yeah." Lucas said still looking at the direction Brooke went.

Lucas sat in class, and stared at Haley's seat that was still empty. He couldn't believe she was still not here. He really needed his best friend, to advise him on his decision to not be with Brooke. Sure in his head he felt he was doing the right thing but his heart said a different story. He still ached for Brooke and that was something he was sure was never going away.

"For last assignment for the year, I want you to write an essay on Shaw's quote….. "There are _two_ tragedy's in life one is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. Tell me what you think the meaning is on this. It will be due on Monday and then your school year will be over." The teacher explains and then the bell rings and everyone heads out of class. Lucas was still thinking about Haley and didn't get up right away but once he noticed Brooke walking out the door he rushed out to go talk to her.

"Brooke …Brooke!!" Lucas yelled trying to catch up with Brooke in the Quad. Brooke stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Hey Brooke." He said finally getting to her

"What?" she said kinda annoyed

"Look I just wanted to apologize about before. It's just now everything feels so awkward and I really don't want it to be. I really still want you to be in my life and with you leaving soon I just feel that we should maybe spend as much time together before you leave." He said

"Do you really think that such a good idea? Especially with your little girlfriend hanging

around all the time." She said

"Look forget Anna… ok. Let's just talk about you and me. I have the perfect idea. How about a road trip this weekend?" He said

"Um Lucas one we have the essay and two where the hell do you want to go?" she said

"I was thinking we'd go see Haley. We started the school year together and I don't want to end it without seeing her and whoever rides shotgun can do the typing…… Come on. It'll be fun." He said

"Ok….. I guess. We can talk and stuff." She said

"Ok cool…… so I'll meet you at home and we'll pack and then leave." He said

"sounds good…" she said and he got and left.

Lucas was leaving school to go home to pack and hit the road. He was really excited to see Haley and even more excited to be spending time with Brooke. They really hadn't had a real conversation since that dreadful night and he was really missing her. Lucas was about to get into his car and when heard his name.

"Hey Luke" Anna said coming up behind him

"Hey Anna… What's up?" he said kinda in a hurry

"Where are you running off to? I thought we could hang out or something." She said

"Actually I'm in a hurry. I'm going out of town this weekend." He said

"oh really where are you going?" she said

"Umm… I'm going to New York to see Haley." he said

"Oh wow that sounds like fun…. Hey I could go with so you wouldn't have to drive up there alone." She said

"Ummm… actually Brooke is coming with me." he said

"What? Lucas how can you take your ex girlfriend alone on a road trip and not me." she

said

"Look Anna first Brooke wants to see Haley…. ok their friends and secondly you and I are not together. I made it clear to you that I still trying to get over Brooke and for us to take things slow." He said

"Lucas it's been months since you and Brooke broke up… ok . get over it already." She said rolling her eyes

"Actually Anna not that's it's any of your business but ….. Brooke and I just stopped sleeping together about two weeks ago." He said

"Wait a minute…… but we started dating about a month ago." She said confused

"Yeah well Brooke and I were doing the friends with benefits thing at the time." He said

"So after you would drop me off at home and kiss me good night you would go home and screw Brooke." She said shocked

"Look Anna we are not exclusive ok. You can do whatever you want with whomever. Ok….. I don't want to be in a relationship right now and what I do when I'm not with you is my business….. alright. I thought you got that." He said

"you know Luke I forgave you that night when you punched my brother and left me to take Brooke home. But I should have known then that you will never want anyone but Brooke. So don't give that your not ready to be in a relationship, you just don't want to be in a relationship with anyone besides Brooke….. and you know it." She said

"But Brooke and me are over…." He said

"Yeah but your heart doesn't know that. And until you admit to it you are going to be really unhappy Luke." She said and started to walk away then turned around

"enjoy your trip…. Tell her the truth"

When Lucas got home he found Brooke in her room packing. The whole way home he thought about what Anna said to him. There was no doubt in he mind that he loved Brooke but being together was a different thing. In all honesty he was just scared. She had the power to break him and he feared that something else will occur and she will break his heart again. And that was something he just couldn't do again. Somehow he would just have to find a way to just be friends with her and nothing else. Now if he could only get his head and heart in agreement he should be fine.

"Luke?… Lucas?" Brooke yelled to him snapping him out of his thoughts

"Oh sorry…. Zoned out there for a sec. you almost ready?" he said finally walking into the room.

"um…. Yeah just have to find my jacket. How about you?" she said zipping up her suit case.

"I just got back but give me a few minutes. Go ahead and put the stuff in the car." he said giving her the keys and then turning to leave.

"hey Luke…..um…. I'm really glad we're doing this. You know since I'm leaving in a couple weeks. I really want things to be at least normal between us before I do, so for senior year we can party like rock stars." she said with a giggle

"yeah me too Brooke… me too." he said with a sad smile and left the room.

"oh this is gong to be fun." she said rolling her eyes


End file.
